Time Travel
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! A brand new story, just for you! Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, one own OC, Yaoi, OC x Fubuki. This story is about Fubuki, who suddenly gets send into the future, meets a girl and goes on a quest. What will happen? Can Fubuki go back to his own time? What will happen to the mysterious girl? Adventure, Drama & Romance. I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Bye! xoxo
1. Intro!

_**~ Time Travel ~**_

**Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, one own OC, Yaoi. Centered around Fubuki x OC.**

_Italic = thoughts_

**Chapter One: Intro!**

Normal P.O.V.

It was late in the afternoon. Ten eighteen-year-old boys were seen playing soccer by a riverbank. The sky had turned orange and the sun was setting.

''Bring it!'' A brown haired boy with an orange headband shouted, while he clapped his hands.

''You asked for it!'' A fierce, platinum blonde boy replied with a smirk.

He jumped up in the air, while he spun around and flames surrounded him.

''Shin Bakunetsu Screw!'' He shouted.

''God Catch!'' The keeper shouted, while a big golden hand appeared.

''Ah. Those are old techniques.'' A goggled boy said grinning.

''Reminds me of the time we were eighteen year old.'' A teal-net boy said.

''Can't believe we actually graduated from high school last year.'' A boy with an eye-patch said.

''We're getting old.'' A boy with green hair in a ponytail replied.

''Come on. We're only eighteen.'' A redhead said to the boy with a smile.

''Still. I can't believe how fast time past by.'' A boy with two black stripes underneath his eyes said.

''Can't believe we actually have to go to college.'' A boy, which hair was whipped to the side, said.

One boy just stayed quiet and smiled. The silver-blue haired ice boy wasn't much of a talker. Still, he developed himself to be one of the boys' strongest players. The four years that had past by since he had met them, were filled with though practices and long training schedules. But Fubuki Shirou could happily state that he was no longer a weak boy with just a cute appearance. No, he was so much more than that. His kicks got powerful, his body muscled. In fact, he became quite popular with the girls. But he wasn't interested in one of them. He wanted to wait till faith brought him the perfect girl.

''Fubuki! Shouldn't you join us?'' The goalkeeper, Endou Mamoru shouted.

''Nah. I'm taking a break.'' He replied.

The goggled boy, Kidou Yuuto, grinned.

''Slacking off?'' He asked.

''Of course not. I just want to watch you guys for a while. That's all.'' The snow boy replied.

''Watch out, or Gouenji might surpass you.'' The teal net, Kazemaru Ichirouta, said smirking.

The platinum blonde, Gouenji Shuuya, smirked too.

''In your dreams.'' Fubuki replied grinning.

''But guys, maybe we all should take a break.'' The greenette, Midorikawa Ryuuji, said.

The others agreed and everybody grabbed a water bottle.

''It's still warm for this time of the day.'' The boy with the eye-patch, Sakuma Jirou, stated.

''You're right.'' The redhead, Kiyama Hiroto, replied.

''Maybe we should call it a day.'' The boy with black stripes underneath his eyes, Burn, said.

''Tired already, Burn?'' The boy with hair whipped to the side, Gazel, said smirking.

''What? No!'' Burn replied.

''U-hu.'' Gazel replied teasingly.

Burn sighed, rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss on his boyfriends' lips. Gazel smirked against Burns' lips and kissed back.

''Get a room you two.'' Gouenji said grinning.

''Don't be jealous.'' Burn replied. ''I can't help it that you're single.''

Gouenji laughed.

''Two words. Ayasumi Mamera. 'Nuff said.'' He replied.

Burn grinned.

''I thought that was over?'' He said.

''Nope.'' Gouenji replied.

''Well, you and Fubuki are the two only persons who aren't into guys.'' Hiroto noticed, while he wrapped his arms around the waist of his boyfriend, Midorikawa.

Fubuki shrugged his shoulders.

''I like girls better.'' He said.

''Anyway, let's all go home. It's been a long day.'' Endou suggested.

He and Kazemaru grabbed their sporting bags and walked off in the same directions.

''Do it safely.'' Burn shouted with a grin.

''Shut up, idiot.'' Gazel hissed to him, while he gave Burn an elbow.

''Ow, geez.'' He replied.

Kidou rolled his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, Sakuma.

''Let's go too.'' He said.

Sakuma nodded. The two said goodbye and walked off too. Every couple left, until it was just Gouenji and Fubuki.

''I'll be going too. Mamera is coming over for dinner and I still need to do grocery shopping.'' He said.

Fubuki smiled.

''Sure. Have fun.'' He replied.

''Thanks, bud. Catch up with you later.'' Gouenji said.

Then, he waved and walked off, leaving Fubuki on the bench at the riverbank on his own. The snow boy sighed and stared in the distance. Suddenly, he saw a weird blue star in the sky. It was shining really bright.

''Weird… What's that?'' Fubuki asked out loud.

The star became brighter and brighter and it seemed to approach him.

''What in the- AAAH!'' Fubuki shouted, while he suddenly got blinded by light.

A loud 'whoosh' was heard, and suddenly, everything turned dark. Fubuki heard total silence. He couldn't open his eyes. He fought against the pressure he felt on his body. His head hurt and his body felt like it was floating. Fubuki still struggled to open his eyes. In the distance, he could hear voices. It sounded really vague, like he was underwater or something. _What in the world is going on?_

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: Hi guys! This is the intro of my new story 'Time Travel'. I know it's short, but I just wanted to give you guys a sneak peak for what's about to come. I finish 'Inazuma Latte' first and then I'll start writing the second chapter for this story. I hope you guys will check it out! This story is OC X Fubuki centered and is AU, which means Alternative Universe (I guess. I'm not sure.) Anyway, what I mean with that is that it isn't about soccer. I hope you guys will still read it anyway. First, I'll finish 'Inazuma Latte' though. For the people who red this, but didn't red 'Inazuma Latte', please do! I would really appreciate it! Let me know what you think of this. This chapter might be a little but boring, but I promise that the next chapters will be better. This was just the start. More action is about to come! Please, leave a review! It would make me so happy! Until next time! Lots of love! xoxo**


	2. You've got to be kidding me!

_**~ Time Travel ~**_

**Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, one own OC, Centered around Fubuki x OC.**

_Italic = thoughts_

**Chapter Two: You've got to be kidding me!**

Normal P.O.V.

Fubuki vaguely heard a voice in the distance. It became louder and louder and he felt like he gained control over his own body again. Fubuki slowly tried to open his eyes. Light greeted him and he quickly closed them again, because it was very bright.

''Are you awake?'' Fubuki heard a voice ask.

He slowly opened his eyes again and this time, he didn't close them. The first thing he discovered was the blue morning sky. _Wait, morning? But it was evening just moments ago!_

''Are you okay?'' He heard the same voice.

He discovered he lay on the ground, on his back. He slowly sat back up. Then, he noticed a girl besides him. She looked seventeen. Fubuki blinked his eyes and took in his surroundings. He sat on a rocky ground, surrounded by mountains.

''What are you doing alone in the rocky passage? It's dangerous here!'' The girl beside him said.

Fubuki examined the girl. She had knee-length, dark blue hair with bangs and big, bright, grey eyes with long eyelashes. She wore white shorts with a brown cloth attached to the left side of it. She wore a black band around her right thigh and knee-length, brown boots. She also wore a white top with an open part in the upper middle section, almost neck-high. Two black straps held the top in place and were wrapped around her neck. She wore a gold jewel accessory at her right upper arm. She also wore an electric device around her left wrist. It was white with a blue screen. She had a sweet and lovable voice for someone who looked tough. Still, those cloths didn't look like something somebody would casually wear in Inazuma Town.

''Where am I?'' Fubuki asked.

''The rocky passage.'' The girl replied, while she helped him get up.

''Is there a rocky passage in Inazuma Town?'' Fubuki asked confused.

''Inazuma Town?'' The girl repeated, while looking weird.

''Yeah. I was at the riverbank just seconds ago and then suddenly, a bright, blue light blinded me. When I opened my eyes, I was here.'' Fubuki explained.

The girl laid a hand on his forehead.

''Hey!'' Fubuki said, while he wept the hand off. ''I know I'm speaking the truth.''

The girl looked puzzled.

''Maybe you're confused. Did you bumped your head?'' She asked.

''No, I don't have a concussion.'' Fubuki replied, a bit irritated because she didn't believe him.

''A bright, blue light, you said?'' The girl asked him, referring to what he said earlier.

Fubuki nodded.

''Is it possible … that you time travelled?'' The girl asked him.

Fubuki's eyes widened.

''T-Time travel? Like in those science-fiction films?'' He asked.

The girl sighed. Fubuki again at the girl. _Even her sigh sounds cute._ Then, he shook his head. _Okay… what am I thinking?!_

''What year is it?'' The girl asked Fubuki.

''Simple. It's 2012.'' Fubuki replied.

The girl shook her head.

''Yep. You time traveled.'' She said.

''Wait? How's that possible?'' He asked.

''I … don't know. I only know that it's possible for some people to time travel.'' She replied.

''If I time traveled,'' Fubuki said. ''Then, where am I?''

''You're in the year 2812. You traveled eight-hundred years in the future.'' The girl replied.

Fubuki's eyes widened and he felt like fainting.

''W-What?'' He asked.

The girl gave him a cute, innocent look.

''I feel bad for you, really. But I have so many questions for you. How's it possible that you can time travel?'' She asked him.

''I … don't know.'' Fubuki replied.

The girl sighed.

''I want to find answers.'' She said.

Fubuki nodded.

''Me too.'' He replied.

Then, the girl's eyes widened and she giggled.

''Wow, I haven't even introduced myself.'' She said.

Fubuki smiled.

''I'm Fubuki Shirou.'' He said, while he held out his hand to her.

''Hanasaki Maira.'' The girl replied with a cute smile, while she shook Fubuki's hand.

''So, this is the rocky passage.'' Fubuki said, while he looked at his surroundings.

Maira nodded.

''Yeah. People don't usually go here alone. It could be dangerous.'' She said.

''Then what are you doing here on your own?'' Fubuki asked grinning.

Maira smiled too and blushed a bit, like she always does when she speaks.

''I'm training for my mission.'' She said.

''Mission?'' Fubuki replied asking.

''Yeah, I'm going on a quest.'' Maira said.

''A quest? Really? Why?'' Fubuki asked.

Suddenly, Maira's glare turned a bit gloomy.

''Long story…'' She said, looking sideward to the ground.

Then, she focused her glare back at Fubuki.

''Let me take you to my village. I'll try to answer your questions there.'' She said.

Fubuki nodded. Maira pressed on a button on the white device on her left wrist and a blue screen popped up. Fubuki could recognize the face of a male in it.

''Ah, Hanasaki. How's the training going?'' The person asked.

''It went fine. Only, I'm heading back. There's somebody I want you to meet.'' Maira replied.

''Somebody?'' The male asked.

Maira nodded.

''Anyway, I'm heading back to the village. Can I meet you in ten minutes at your place?'' She asked.

''Sure. I'll see you then.'' The male replied.

''Okay. Bye.'' Maira said, before the screen disappeared.

''Wow… what's that for kind of device?'' Fubuki asked.

''Oh, this?'' Maira asked, while she looked at her left wrist.

Then, she smiled.

''It's a communication device. It makes me able to communicate with certain people very easily.'' She replied.

Fubuki smiled. _Like a video call_, he thought_._

''Anyway, let's head back to Rain Eden.'' Maira said.

''Rain … Eden?'' Fubuki replied.

''Yes. The name of the village I'm taking you to.'' Maira said, while she started to walk.

Fubuki quickly followed her.

''Do you know how I can go back to my own time?'' He asked.

''Sadly, no. But maybe, we'll find an answer later on.'' She replied.

Fubuki sighed.

''I just can't believe what happened. Just a moment ago, I was just sitting on a bench, at the riverbank in Inazuma Town in the year 2012. Now, I'm in the year 2812, in a stony passage near to a place called Rain Eden. Just what is happening?'' He thought out loud.

To his surprise, Maira giggled. Then, her glare turned serious.

''I believe…'' She started.

Then, she looked embarrassed and looked away.

''What?'' Fubuki asked.

''Well, I believe you're 'The Chosen One'. The one an ancient legend foretold.'' She said shy.

''The … Chosen One?'' Fubuki repeated.

''What's with you, repeating things?'' Maira asked giggling.

Fubuki blushed a bit.

''Sorry. It's just that I want to make sure I hear things right.'' He replied.

Maira smiled.

''Could you tell me about the legend?'' Fubuki asked.

''But of course.'' Maira replied, with a smile.

Then, she took a deep breath.

''It was foretold in an ancient legend that, when Aculis threatens to fall apart and the battle between good and bad starts, that a person from another world would be send to save Aculis from destruction and oblivion. I believe that that person … is you.'' Maira explained.

''What? That possibly can't be me.'' Fubuki replied shocked.

Maira smiled.

''I believe you are. You will save Aculis.'' She said.

''What's Aculis?'' Fubuki asked.

''Aculis is the name of our realm. It's massive. Rain Eden is a small village at the west coast of Aculis.'' Maira explained.

''I see…'' Fubuki said.

He had a lot of information to think over.

''Are you okay? You see a bit pale.'' Maira asked with her sweet, soft voice.

Fubuki could hear the worry in it. He smiled.

''A-Ah. All this is just a lot to cope with.'' He said.

Maira smiled.

''I understand. Maybe you should rest for a while. But first, I want you to meet someone.'' She said.

Fubuki just nodded. The two young-adults had left the rocky landscape behind them and Fubuki could see a village dooming up in front of him. It was located at the sparkly, bright, blue sea. Fishing jetties and futuristic-looking homes were seen. Rain Eden's flora looked really pretty and Fubuki was immediately impressed.

''Welcome to Rain Eden.'' Maira said with a smile, while they walked from the grass onto the beach.

''It's … amazing.'' Fubuki said speechless.

Maira giggled and blushed, showing her sweet side again.

''Maira-san!'' The two young-adults suddenly heard a voice.

''Reka-chan.'' Maira replied.

A girl with waist-length, dark green hair, from which the first two strands were clipped at the front of her hair, creating some sort of loop at both sides of her head, came running towards Maira. The girl had bright, golden eyes and looked happy. Fubuki guessed her thirteen years old.

''Welcome back.'' Reka greeted Maira.

''Thanks.'' Maira replied.

Then, the cheery girl discovered Fubuki.

''Who's this?'' She asked interested.

''This is Fubuki Shirou. You'll get to know him later. First, I immediately need to speak with your brother.'' Maira said.

''Onii-chan?'' Reka replied. ''He already said that he expected you. He's at home.''

Maira nodded.

''I know. I'll speak to you later, okay?'' She said to the girl.

''Hai!'' Reka replied.

Then, the two girls said goodbye and Maira beckoned Fubuki to follow her to one of the odd-looking houses. Maira knocked on the door and a muscled male with black hair, from which the strand fell over his forehead, and clear blue eyes opened it.

''Well well, if it isn't Hanasaki Maira.'' The male said with a smile.

''Surprised to see me, Hanabusa Kochiro?'' Maira greeted back with a wink.

''Come further.'' Kochiro said, while he pushed the door more open.

Maira and Fubuki stepped inside. The house had a modern and futuristic design. Fubuki saw all kinds of high-tech things and devices people on earth couldn't even think off.

''Take a seat.'' Kochiro said, while he pointed at a black-and-white couch with a futuristic appeal.

Fubuki and Maira sat down on it, while Kochiro sat down on a same-looking chair in opposite of them. He folded his hands together and rested his chin on them.

''So, tell me.'' He said.

Maira nodded.

''This is Fubuki Shirou. I met him at the stone passage.'' She started.

Then, she explained what further happened.

''And that's why I think he could be 'The Chosen One'. Maira ended her story.

Kochiro had nodded the whole time, during her story. Now, he removed his hands underneath his chin and held it through his hair.

''That might be a good theory. But still, we lack prove.'' He replied.

Maira nodded.

''Still, I wanted to inform you about it.'' She said.

Kochiro wended his gaze on Fubuki.

''Fubuki, was it?'' He started.

''Hai.'' Fubuki replied.

''So, you're a time traveler?'' Kochiro asked.

''A-Apparently.'' Fubuki replied.

Kochiro looked at Maira, who had folded her hands in her lap and was staring at it.

''Hanasaki, have you told him about the quest?'' He asked.

''Not yet.'' Maira replied.

''You should.'' Kochiro said serious.

''… I know.'' Maira replied.

Fubuki narrowed his eyes. _What is this for kind of mysterious behavior?_

''Please tell me.'' Fubuki said.

Maira took a deep breath and wiped a dark blue strand of her hair back.

''Well, I'll be going on a quest. Only, it is not certain yet if I will return.'' She said.

Fubuki's eyes widened.

''Why?'' He asked.

''Because, well. This quest can take my life.'' She said.

''Is it that dangerous?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira nodded.

''Yeah…'' She said.

''What do you have to do?'' Fubuki asked.

''I have to visit different places in whole Aculis and collect different artifacts, that will give me special powers. Each time a different one.'' Maira explained.

''You mean like ... magic?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira nodded.

''There are five different powers that I need to master. Ember, Aqua, Flora, Breeze and Blizzard.'' She said.

''Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Ice, simply said.'' Kochiro added.

Fubuki nodded and Maira went on.

''Yes. But it's a dangerous quest. Still, I have to do it.'' She said.

''But … why?'' Fubuki asked.

''Because I'm the other Chosen One.'' She said with a smile.

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: WHAM! Chapter Two! I hope you all liked it. I know that probably a lot of you people stopped reading somewhere, because it isn't interesting and has nothing to do with soccer or the other Inazuma Eleven members. Again, I'M SORRY! But I just can't get this idea out of my head. So, if this story loses all it's readers, I'll still continue it. Still, I hope you'll be checking out other stories of me, which will contain the normal Inazuma Eleven concept. For those who will keep reading or actually appreciate this story, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! ~ That means a lot to me. You see, I'm really insecure about this story. I hope it will have some fans anyway. Until next time! Lots of love! xoxo**


	3. Explanations

_**~ Time Travel ~**_

**Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, one own OC, Centered around Fubuki x OC.**

_Italic = thoughts_

**Chapter Three: Explanations**

Normal P.O.V.

''Wait, what? I thought you said that I was The Chosen One.'' Fubuki said confused.

''I did, and I still believe so. But there are two Chosen One's. One is male, the other female. Look, I've been branded.'' Maira replied.

She shove her knee-length hair to the side and showed Fubuki her neck. A big, mythical sign was seen. It looked like a futuristic star with a lot of swirls around it.

''That's the sign of Aculis. I have this mark since birth. Ever since then, I knew I was the female Chosen One. I tried to find the male one, but didn't succeed. It was logical, since the legend foretold that he came from another world. I decided to go on the quest myself, even though it would be really dangerous. We need to combine our powers, so we can save Aculis from oblivion.'' Maira explained.

''Wait, does that mean I have to learn those five powers too?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira shook her head with a smile.

''No, you need to accompany me and protect me. It's me in the end who will do most of the work. The male Chosen One was given the task to protect the female Chosen One on her quest.'' She said.

''I see…'' Fubuki replied.

Then, his eyes widened.

''But wait, I'm not a fighter or something. I don't know anything about weapons.'' He said.

''Don't worry, you'll learn on your journey.'' Kochiro replied to him.

Fubuki turned to him.

''But if I'm the male Chosen One, why aren't I branded with a mark or something?'' He asked.

''That's because you're from another world.'' Kochiro explained.

''I'm so glad I've met you, before I'm going on my quest. Now, our chances of winning doubled.'' Maira said with a smile.

''I guess I don't have a choice than to come along, do I?'' Fubuki asked with a grin.

''Nope. The future of Aculis lies in your hands.'' Kochiro replied.

''Great, just like they always say it in movies.'' Fubuki said, while he rolled with his eyes.

Maira giggled.

''I'm really glad that you'll accompany me.'' She said.

Fubuki smiled at her. To be honest, he was glad he could spend some time with her. He was dying to get to know her better.

''So, when do we leave?'' Fubuki asked.

''Actually… tomorrow morning.'' Maira replied with an innocent smile.

''Tomorrow morning?!'' Fubuki repeated shocked.

''A-Ah, gomenasai.'' Maira said, while she looked shy at the ground.

''G-Gomen, I shouldn't have yelled at you.'' Fubuki apologized.

Maira looked up an smiled.

''It's okay. Yeah, we have to leave tomorrow morning. We don't have another choice. It was foretold.'' She said.

''Everything's foretold here.'' Fubuki replied skeptical.

''You don't believe in legends?'' Maira asked.

Fubuki shook his head.

''Not really. I'm not so much of a faithful person.'' He said.

Maira smiled.

''I am.'' She said.

She looked at the ceiling of Kochiro's house.

''I'm connected to the World of Faith.'' She said.

''World of Faith?'' Fubuki repeated.

_Gosh, since when did I start repeating so much things? Am I deaf or something?_ Maira giggled.

''Yes, the World of Faith. It's the place good people's souls go when they die. You'll live till eternity there. I'm able to seek contact with those who passed away. They look over Aculis and control it.'' She explained.

''So, if you die, you become like a god or something?'' Fubuki asked.

''Sort of. Not everybody gets that privilege,'' Maira replied. ''There are different ranks in the World of Faith.''

''Like?'' Fubuki asked.

''If you die, you first get judged if you actually deserve to go to the World of Faith. If you do, then you get classified in one of the three ranks, based on the pureness of your heart, your life experience and what you achieved in life.'' Maira explained.

''I see.'' Fubuki said impressed.

''The first rank is Goddix,'' Maira went on. ''There are only a few people who achieve that. Mostly, they're people who've been in the government of Aculis. Most likely, we'll end up in that rank if we die too.''

''Wow…'' Fubuki said.

He didn't even thought about dying here. She was really serious about this being a dangerous quest. He could die here. He might never return to Inazuma Town and see his friends ever again. Fubuki swallowed. In the mean time, Maira had went on.

''The second rank is Angelix,'' She said. ''They are less powerful than Goddix, but more powerful than the third rank. Those are the people who can contact people on earth, by giving Aculis citizens visions, special dreams or signs. I'm one of the people in Aculis who can pick up those signs.''

''That's pretty impressive.'' Fubuki replied.

Maira smiled sweetly.

''The third rank is Civillix,'' She went on. ''That's the last rank. Those people won't have any special powers, but are allowed to live a normal life in the World of Faith. They are just peaceful souls, living till eternity.''

''It sounds like a peaceful world.'' Fubuki said.

''It is.'' Maira replied.

''But, you said that you get judged if you belong in the World of Faith. What if you get denied?'' He asked.

Maira's face clouded.

''Then, you'll transform into a dark creature and get banished to the Dark Realm at the North-East part of Aculis.'' Kochiro said for her.

Fubuki turned towards him.

''Maira said earlier that Aculis is at the edge of oblivion. What's going on?'' He asked.

The twenty-one year old male sighed and looked to the side.

''The barriers that surround the Dark Realm are starting to get weaker. For some reason, the creatures of the Dark Realm have been acting pretty restless lately. They've become more powerful and we don't know how that's possible.'' Kochiro explained.

Maira looked serious.

''We think a powerful magician has enchanted them and gave them enormous power.'' She said.

''Who would do something like that?'' Fubuki asked shocked.

''Somebody who wants to see Aculis get destroyed. And a powerful person. The Dark Realm gets protected very strictly by the Goddix. A simple magician can't enchant the Dark Realm so easily. You have to be at the master rank of the magician pyramid. '' Kochiro replied.

''And currently, there's only one person who has achieved that rank.'' Maira said, gritting her teeth.

''Who?'' Fubuki asked.

''Vaenan. A twenty-three year old, powerful wizard. He comes from a wealthy family. But after his sister got murdered, he blamed the Goddix for not protecting his sister and turned evil. Nobody has heard something from his ever since then,'' Kochiro explained. ''It is highly likely that he's the one that enchanted the Dark Realm. He's after the total destruction of Aculis.''

''We have to prevent that.'' Maira said serious to Fubuki.

''Right.'' Fubuki replied.

''We fear that the barriers of the Dark Realm will break soon and that the dark creatures will break free. Aculis would be in great danger. I'll lead the rebellion group to hold them back, until you and Hanasaki-san finished your quest.'' Kochiro said.

''Hanabusa, how many times did I tell you to call me Maira.'' Maira said giggling.

Kochiro grinned.

''A thousand times. But you refuse to call me Kochiro either.'' He said.

Maira laughed.

''True.'' She replied.

Fubuki smiled.

''So, you're a rebellion leader?'' He asked Kochiro.

Kochiro nodded.

''Yes. It's my job to fight the dark creatures with my army, made out of other rebellions, to save Aculis while you two are gone.'' He said.

''Isn't that dangerous?'' Fubuki asked.

Kochiro nodded.

''It is and I doubt many of my mates will die. But your quest isn't easy either.'' He replied.

Fubuki sighed and nodded.

''True.'' He said.

''What about Reka?'' Maira asked, worrying about the young girl.

''She'll stay in Rain Eden. The woman of the fish shop promised to look over her, while I'm gone.'' Kochiro replied.

''But what if the dark creatures will barge into Rain Eden and you're not there?'' Fubuki asked.

''Then, I trust my teammates, who are currently then in Rain Eden, to protect her.'' Kochiro said.

Maira smiled and looked at Fubuki.

''The group of rebels is like one big family.'' She said.

Fubuki smiled too. It reminded him of his soccer mates back at home. Kochiro looked at his watch.

''I still need to do some preparations for the journey of tomorrow.'' He said.

''Right.'' Maira said, while she stood up.

''Fubuki, before I forget, I want you to have this.'' Kochiro said, while he handed Fubuki a package.

Fubuki took it, while he looked at the mysterious package.

''Some clothes and a communication device, like Maira has.'' Kochiro explained with a smile.

''Thanks.'' Fubuki replied.

He looked at his own clothes, which were his soccer uniform. Maira giggled.

''Well, let's get you changed first. After that, I'll show you Rain Eden.'' She said.

Fubuki smiled and nodded. He excused himself and walked towards Kochiro's bedroom. There, he closed the door behind him and Maira and Kochiro were alone in the room. Maira sighed and wrapped her arms around her body.

''Scared?'' Kochiro asked.

Maira nodded.

''What if … we don't come back? What if we fail to collect the artifacts or I can't learn the powers? What if we die on the way there? I can't bare to think about the consequences. Everybody in Aculis will die then.'' She said, while she started to tremble.

''Maira… I have so much confidence in you. I know you're going to succeed. Besides, you have Fubuki by your side. He's a powerful man. His aura told me his story.'' He said.

Maira smiled.

''Sometimes I forget you're an Aura Reader.'' She said.

''Have you told Fubuki about your visions yet?'' Kochiro asked.

Maira shook her head.

''I didn't…'' She said.

''Does Fubuki know why you need to collect all the powers and what happens afterwards?'' Kochiro asked careful.

''H-He doesn't.'' Maira replied.

Suddenly, she broke down and buried her head in Kochiro's chest.

''Kochiro … I'm scared.'' She said sobbing.

Kochiro smiled and laid his hand on the back of her head. He was way taller than her and her head barely reached his upper chest.

''I'm so proud of you, Maira. Even though you didn't choose for this yourself, I'm so proud that you're going to do this.'' He said.

''It's for the sake of Aculis.'' Maira replied.

''You have to tell Fubuki soon. Promise?'' Kochiro asked.

''Promise.'' Maira replied.

She wiped away her tears and smiled.

''My sweet, little sister.'' Kochiro said.

''We're not even siblings.'' Maira said laughing.

''I know. But you always felt like one. You're just as dear to me as Reka.'' Kochiro replied.

''Thanks… Kochiro.'' Maira said.

Kochiro flashed her a smile. At that point, Fubuki came out of the bedroom. Kochiro nodded approvingly.

''A true fighter.'' He said.

For some reason, Maira's face had become all red. Fubuki wore long, army green pants from which the left trouser leg reached until his knee and the right one reached just below his knee. He wore a black T-shirt with sleeves till his elbows. He wore a beige hoodie, that only reached till the half of his chest. It had a hood on the back and the hoodie was short-sleeved. It had a big, silver zipper in the middle, which stood half open. Fubuki wore black, man boots, that reached till his ankle. He wore a brown glove on his right hand with no fingers and a hole on the middle part, so a part of his upper hand was visible. He wore the communication device on his left wrist.

''W-Wow…'' Maira stammered with a red face.

''What? Do I look weird?'' Fubuki replied a bit unsure.

''N-No, it's perfect. R-Really.'' Maira said.

Kochiro looked at his childhood friend and grinned. He could see her blush very clearly on her face.

''Well then, shall we go?'' Fubuki asked Maira.

She nodded. She said goodbye to Kochiro.

''When you two will go, me and my troops will be long gone. We'll leave this night.'' He said.

''Right.'' Maira replied.

''So, this is the last time we'll see you?'' Fubuki asked.

''In person, yes. We still can contact each other, using our devices.'' Kochiro said.

Fubuki smiled.

''Good luck.'' He said to Kochiro.

''You two too.'' Kochiro replied.

Then, Maira started to cry again.

''Please stay alive, okay?'' She asked, while she hugged Kochiro.

Kochiro smiled and patted her back

''I'll do my best. But you have to do your best too.'' He replied.

Maira nodded.

''Hai!'' She said determined.

Then, she looked at Fubuki.

''Let's go.'' She said.

Fubuki nodded. Then, the two of them waved at Kochiro and walked out of his house.

''Let me show you around.'' Maira said, smiling sweetly at Fubuki.

Fubuki loved her smile. It was full of passion and her kindness. Maira showed Fubuki Rain Eden. The shops, the ocean, the forest nearby and the different kind of houses in the village.

''Rain Eden is basically centered around the beach. You have the ocean, with the beach located at it. At the edge of the beach, you'll find the houses and the shops. Behind the houses, there's the forest. Behind the forest is the rocky passage where I found you. When you pass it, you'll end up in Symperia. That's the first place we'll be heading to.'' Maira explained.

''I see. So tomorrow, we'll spend the day crossing the passage?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira nodded.

''It's dangerous, so we have to look out.'' She replied.

''Right.'' Fubuki said.

Then, the two of them stopped in front of a weapon shop. All kinds of futuristic weapons were seen.

''We're going to pick up your weapon.'' Maira said with a smile.

''Wait, you already have found one for me?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira nodded.

''Well, it's not handmade, like any other weapons of this shop. I found it on an open spot in the forest. It had Aculis' sign on it, the same as the one in my neck. I immediately saw this as a sign that this was supposed to be your weapon and was send by the Goddix. I asked the shop owner to clean and check it.'' She said.

''Okay.'' Fubuki replied.

They stepped inside.

''Manoko! It's me, Maira.'' Maira said with a smile.

''Maira!'' They heard a voice coming from somewhere.

A man with grey hair and friendly, green eyes showed up. Fubuki guessed him forty years old.

''Fubuki, this is Manoko. He's the shop owner.'' Maira introduced him.

''Ah, nice meeting you.'' Manoko said, while he shook Fubuki's hand with a smile.

Then, he turned towards Maira.

''What brings you here?'' He asked.

''As you know, I'm going on my quest tomorrow.'' Maira started.

''Hai.'' Manoko replied, suddenly a bit serious.

''Well, I came to pick up the 'Crossblade'.'' She said.

Manoko's eyes widened.

''Wait, wasn't that weapon for the male Chosen One?'' He asked shocked.

His eyes slowly went to Fubuki.

''Don't tell me…'' Manoko started.

''Yep. Meet the male Chosen One, Fubuki Shirou.'' Maira said.

''You've found him on time!'' Manoko said happy.

Maira nodded.

''Let me fetch the Crossblade immediately.'' Manoko said.

Then, he disappeared into a room. Fubuki chuckled.

''He seems like a nice guy.'' He said.

Maira nodded.

''He was a good friend of my father.'' She said with a sad smile.

Fubuki noticed it.

''He 'was'?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira nodded.

''My father died a couple of years ago. He used to own this shop. Manoko promised to take it over.'' She explained.

''I'm so sorry.'' Fubuki said.

Maira smiled.

''It's okay. Besides, he's an Angelix now.'' She said.

''Did he contact you?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira nodded.

''You see… I can see visions. When I sleep, but also when I'm awake. Most of the time, I see my dad, trying to guide me. He knows I'm The Chosen One.'' She said.

Fubuki smiled.

''So, he's in the World of Faith. That must feel good.'' He said.

Maira nodded.

''Yeah, I'm happy my father is recognized as a true and faithful person.'' She replied.

''I've got the Crossblade.'' Manoko said, while he walked towards the two.

In his hand, he carried a beautiful, shining, silver weapon, which looked like a blade. The handle was black with gold and the light reflected on the blade, making it shimmer. At the top of the handle was a big, purple stone with Aculis' sign in it.

''It's beautiful.'' Fubuki said breathless.

''I know. And it's for you.'' Maira replied to him with a smile.

Manoko handed him the Crossblade.

''Here, take good care of it.'' He said.

''I will.'' Fubuki promised.

Then, he turned towards Maira.

''Why is it called a Crossblade?'' He asked her.

Maira giggled.

''Press on the purple stone and you'll see yourself.'' She said.

Fubuki did what he was told and immediately, the blade changed into a crossbow.

''Wow…'' Fubuki said.

''Cool, right?'' Maira replied.

''If you're really The Chosen One, your intuitions will tell you how to handle it.'' Manoko told Fubuki.

''Let's hope so.'' The silver-blue haired boy replied.

''Anyway, let's go to my house. It's almost dinner time and after that, we should rest.'' Maira said to Fubuki.

''Right.'' Fubuki replied.

They said goodbye to Manoko and thanked him.

''Good luck on your quest! May the Goddix of Aculis be with you.'' Manoko shouted.

''Thanks.'' Maira replied.

Then, they waved and turned around, while they walked further on the beach. Everything was literally on the beach.

''I don't understand why they call this Rain Eden. I think Sun Eden was more appropriate.'' Fubuki said grinning, while he looked at the sun in the clear blue sky.

''It's an ancient name. Before the weather changed to this, Rain Eden used to be a stormy place.'' Maira explained.

''Really? Well, I can't see that.'' He said.

Maira smiled.

''So, what's the past like?'' She asked, while the two of them walked home.

Fubuki smiled.

''Well, it's a lot more different than now. Our country was called Japan, instead of Aculis. The place where I lived, was called Inazuma Town. I guess Rain Eden is the futuristic version of it.'' He said.

''Wow, really? You think this place was your Inazuma Town once?'' Maira asked.

Fubuki nodded.

''Anyway, in our time, we don't have that much of high-tech stuff as you guys have here. But we did other things to let time pass.'' He said with a smile.

''Really? What kind of things?'' Maira asked.

''Like playing soccer.'' Fubuki said.

''Soccer?'' Maira repeated confused.

''Yeah, it's a sport.'' Fubuki replied.

''Really? Cool! We also have sports here.'' She said.

Fubuki smiled.

''What's soccer like?'' Maira asked.

''You have to bring a ball up with eleven people and score in a net. There are eleven other people who try to stop you in your tracks. You're only allowed to bring the ball forward with anything, but your hands. It's really fun.'' Fubuki said.

''Eeehh, it sounds cool.'' Maira replied impressed.

''Do you play any sports?'' Fubuki asked.

''No, I don't. But I think it's fun to watch sports.'' Maira replied.

''What's your favorite sport to watch?'' Fubuki asked.

''Miragon Pass.'' Maira said with a bright smile.

''What's that?'' Fubuki asked.

''Two teams, each consisting out of three members, compete against each other in the ocean. They must try to pass a ball over ten times, without it getting intercept or letting it drop. They do that, while standing on Miragons.'' Maira explained.

''Miragons?'' Fubuki asked.

''Don't you guys have Miragons in your time?'' Maira asked.

Fubuki shook his head. Maira smiled.

''Miragons are sea creatures. Only a few people of Rain Eden own one. You have to 'bond' with Miragons first, before you can ride them. Once you've 'bond', a friendship will be build and your Miragon will stay faithful to you, no matter what happens.'' She said.

''Wow, they sound amazing!'' Fubuki said.

''Let me show you my Miragon.'' Maira replied.

''You have a Miragon?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira nodded.

''It's bonded to me, but I share him with Reka and Kochiro.'' She replied

She walked on a jetty and walked as far forward as she could. Then, she placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled. After a while, Fubuki saw some splashing in the distance. A creature was nearing.

''There he is.'' Maira said with a smile.

Suddenly, the head of a blue creature popped up out of the water and made a cute sound. Fubuki thought it was a mix between an orca and a seahorse. The upper body was blue and white and the creature had blue rings around it's eyes. The tale was like the one of a seahorse, but smooth like the body of an orca.

''This is Lightning.'' Maira said with a smile.

The creature made a croaking sound, which reminded Fubuki of a dolphin.

''He's adorable.'' He said.

Maira bend to the ground and patted the head of the creature.

''Miragons are really fast. They can go a hundred kilometers per hour.'' She said.

''Wow!'' Fubuki said impressed.

''Watch this.'' Maira said with a smile.

She clapped two times in her hands. Lightning make a croaking sound and dived underwater.

''Brace yourself!'' Maira said excited.

Suddenly, Fubuki saw Lightning gaining speed in the water. He dived out of the water and jumped over the jetty, while making a summersault. He ended perfectly in the water at the other side of the jetty.

''That's so cool.'' Fubuki said.

''I know. I taught him that one year ago.'' Maira replied.

Lightning swum back in front of Maira.

''Let's go back to my house again.'' Maira said.

She waved at Lightning, indicating she was leaving. Lightning croaked, wiggled it's tail and dived underwater again.

''Rain Eden is beautiful.'' Fubuki said.

''You think? As I already told you, it used to be different, two-hundred years ago.'' Maira replied.

''Like?'' Fubuki asked.

''Storms, rocky landscape, darkness. No, it wasn't a fun place. But as time went by, it slowly started to change. People dared to live in Rain Eden again and build up this beautiful village. The weather changed, the ocean created a beach and Rain Eden became as it is today.'' Maira explained.

''Are you born in Rain Eden?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira nodded.

''I've lived here since I was born. I've never been further away from it than the rocky passage. Tomorrow will be the first time I actually will leave Rain Eden behind.'' She said.

''Are you okay with that?'' Fubuki asked.

''I don't have a choice. I have to. People rely on us. Aculis must stay save and we're the only one's who might can achieve that.'' Maira replied.

They reached a pretty looking house at the edge of the beach and the start of the forest. It also had a futuristic appeal.

''This is my place.'' Maira said with a smile.

''It looks so cool!'' Fubuki replied.

Maira giggled and opened the door. It shove automatically open and Maira stepped inside, Fubuki following right behind her. It had a similar appearance inside as Kochiro's place. Maira walked towards the kitchen.

''Are you hungry?'' She asked.

It was around dinnertime and Fubuki had to admit that he was pretty hungry. So, he nodded. Maira smiled.

''Let me cook a typical Rain Eden dish.'' She said.

Fubuki smiled and plated up the table, while Maira cooked. The two of them had dinner and later after that, they talked for a while about what was going to happen the next day. Then, Maira stood up.

''I'll be heading to bed. Tomorrow, we'll rise early. I suggest you catch some sleep too.'' She said.

Fubuki nodded. He said goodbye to Maira and walked to the guestroom. He couldn't catch sleep, so he lay on his blankets with his clothes still on. He stared at the ceiling and thought things over. _I can't believe this is all happening? Would the boys in Inazuma Town already have discovered I'm gone? What's about to happen tomorrow? Am I going to die? _Fubuki sighed. _We'll all see it tomorrow._ His eyelids started to become heavy and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: And that's Chapter Three! From the next chapter, the quest will begin! Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews I received. I really thought this story wouldn't become that popular. But I'm really surprised it's the opposite! I have the sweetest friend on the entire world! I promise action will be waiting. And romance will come eventually. Please review what you think so far. And I'm totally open to suggestions, criticism and tips. Anyway, I'll see you guys next chapter! Until then! Lots of love! Bye! xoxo**


	4. The adventure begins

_**~ Time Travel ~**_

**Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, one own OC, Centered around Fubuki x OC.**

_Italic = thoughts_

**Chapter Four: The adventure begins**

Normal P.O.V.

The next morning Fubuki woke up, he didn't fell sleepy at all. In fact, he was full of energy. He stood up from his bed, splashed some water drops in his face and looked into the mirror.

''Wow, I had such a creepy dream last night. Time travelling … that's impossible.'' He said laughing to himself.

That was the moment he realized he wasn't in his own bedroom. He looked around and his eyes widened. Then, he looked at himself and saw the outfit he was wearing

''Oh god … it wasn't a dream.'' He said.

He sighed.

''I already was afraid for that…'' He added.

He remembered Maira and what she said about a quest.

''Oh yeah. We're leaving today.'' He mumbled.

He walked to the living room.

''Ohayo.'' Fubuki said, while he stretched out his arms above his head.

''Good morning.'' Maya replied.

She looked exactly the same as yesterday.

''Ready for the quest?'' She asked.

''A bit,'' Fubuki replied. ''You?''

Maira looked a bit nervous.

''A-Ah.'' She replied.

Fubuki saw a glint of sadness in her eyes.

''Are you okay?'' He asked concerned.

Maira looked up.

''Y-Yeah, don't worry about me.'' She replied.

Fubuki still wasn't sure, but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

''I made you some breakfast.'' Maira said, changing the subject.

''Thanks.'' Fubuki replied with a smile.

They ate breakfast together and after that, they did the dishes and looked at each other.

''Let's go.'' Maira said determined.

Fubuki nodded. They left the house and admired it for a while from the outside. Maira took a deep breath.

''Bye house.'' She said with a smile.

Then, she walked over the beach and spotted Reka.

''Maira-chan!'' Reka shouted, when she discovered Maira.

''Reka.'' Maira replied.

''Good luck on your quest.'' Reka said with a smile.

Then, while she still smiled, tears ran down her cheeks.

''Come back safely, okay? You promised you would eat my self-made apple pie one day.'' She added.

Maira laughed and ruffled the girl's dark green hair.

''I'll promise I'll eat it one day.'' She said.

Reka smiled through her tears. Maira kissed her forehead and gave her a smile.

''Be a good girl, okay?'' She said.

Reka nodded. Then, she looked to the right, to the ocean.

''Onii-chan already left. And now, you're leaving too.'' She said soft.

''Don't worry, Reka. When we return, Aculis will be a safe place again. No more dark creatures.'' Maira said.

Reka smiled bright.

''I can't wait.'' She said.

Maira hugged Reka one last time.

''Bye, Reka-chan.'' She said.

''Good luck, Maira-chan.'' Reka whispered back.

Then, Maira let go and slowly walked backwards, while she waved. Then, she and Fubuki turned around and walked towards the forest, leaving Rain Eden behind. Fubuki saw Maira had a hard time, but refused to cry. Fubuki looked compassionate.

''It's okay if you want to cry.'' He said soft.

Maira smiled a sad smile.

''No, I'm good.'' She replied.

Fubuki smiled a small smile too. They walked through the forest and listened to the chirping of the birds. The rustling of the bushes and the crackle of twigs underneath his feet calmed Fubuki's mind. Maira already looked focused around her.

''Relax, we just left.'' Fubuki said.

''We already need to be sharp from this point.'' Maira replied.

Fubuki sighed and smiled.

''Whatever you want.'' He said.

The two continued their way through the forest and after ten minutes, they already saw the end nearing. Fubuki already could see the mountain tops and the rocky landscape.

''The rocky passage.'' He whispered.

Maira nodded.

''The most dangerous spot of our first day.'' She replied.

''Is it really that dangerous? Yesterday, nothing odd occurred.'' Fubuki said.

''Believe me. I've known the rocky passage since I was born. I know what I'm talking about.'' Maira replied.

She hold on tightly to her weapon. It was the first time Fubuki noticed it.

''Hey, I didn't know you had a weapon.'' He said.

Maira smiled and looked at her bright blue sword with silver handle.

''I thought you only had to learn magic.'' Fubuki went on.

Maira smiled again.

''I already know the basic stuff of the five powers I have to learn. I only need to become a master in them. Until then, I have a sword as a back-up plan.'' She explained.

''I didn't know you could handle a sword.'' Fubuki said.

''There are a lot of things you don't know about me.'' Maira replied with a wink.

''That's true, but I've only known you for a day.'' Fubuki said.

''Good point.'' Maira replied laughing.

They set their first step in the rocky passage.

''At least I already know one thing.'' Fubuki said.

''What?'' Maira replied smiling.

''That you're a nice girl.'' Fubuki said, while he smiled at Maira.

Maira blushed heavily.

''T-Thanks. You're sweet too.'' She replied shy.

Fubuki smiled. Suddenly, their conversation got interrupted, because the ground started to shake.

''What's going on?'' Fubuki asked.

Stones were tumbling down from the high peaks.

''Look out!'' Maira said, while she pushed Fubuki away.

On the spot Fubuki stood on a second earlier, landed a giant rock. Maira and Fubuki lay on the ground and quickly crawled up.

''Thanks.'' Fubuki said, still a bit in shock.

''Let's keep moving!'' Maira ordered.

They both started running forward, while dodging the dropping stones. Somehow, it reminded Fubuki of the snowboard practice he used to do when he was younger. With Atsuya and the Inazuma Japan members by his side. Fubuki's senses went on sharp and his reflections got faster.

''Watch out.'' Fubuki said, while he gave Maira a hard push.

The girl stumbled sideward. Three inches beside her, a big boulder dropped and broke in a few pieces.

''Wow… that was close.'' Maira said shocked.

Fubuki pulled her back on her feet again.

''Who is causing this?'' He asked, while the two young adults ran further.

''I don't know. But let's keep going forward.'' Maira replied.

Then, they suddenly heard a loud roar. The two young adults froze.

''What was that?'' Maira asked, looking a bit panicked.

They heard loud footsteps.

''I think that's our first enemy…'' Fubuki said slow, while he pointed at a giant, made out of rocks. His eyes were glowing red and he roared again.

''A dark creature! The first one is already here, close to Rain Eden?!'' Maira asked shocked.

''Let's battle it!'' Fubuki said determined, while he pulled out the Crossblade, which hung on his back.

Maira held her blade in position too and narrowed her eyes. The dark creature roared and dropped his giant arm, made out of rocks. Fubuki and Maira jumped away, Maira to the left side and Fubuki to the right. Maira jumped on the giant's arm and started to dash forward, heading for it's head.

''Maira, be careful!'' Fubuki shouted.

''Don't worry about me! Just keep it distracted!'' Maira shouted back, while she had reached the creature's elbow.

The creature had noticed Maira running on his arm and started to shake his arm. Maira planted her sword between two builders and held tightly onto it. She barely could hold herself down. Suddenly, the dark creature made an unexpected move and Maira rolled over, hanging at her sword, now in the open air.

''Fubuki!'' She shouted in panic.

''Coming!'' Fubuki replied, narrowing his eyes.

He made a high jump and hold onto the thumb of the giant monster. He pulled himself up and landed on the hand palm. He ran forward, closer to Maira. In the mean time, Maira was losing her grip and was only holding her sword with one hand.

''Fubuki … I can't … hold on … much longer.'' She said, while she had one eye shut.

''Almost there!'' Fubuki replied.

Just when Maira lost her grip and started to scream, Fubuki leaped forward, landed on his belly and grabbed Maira's right wrist.

''Hold on!'' Fubuki said, while he had one eye closed due to effort.

He pulled Maira back on the arm.

''Thanks.'' Maira said, panting from the shock.

''How do you defeat a creature like this?'' Fubuki asked.

''You must reach the virus chip. Destroy it and the monster will turn to crystal.'' Maira replied.

''What will happen to the human soul trapped inside?'' Fubuki asked.

''It will disappear forever…'' Maira said sad.

''It won't go to the World of Faith?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira shook her head.

''But we have to defeat it anyway.'' Fubuki said, gritting his teeth.

''Right.'' Maira replied.

They looked at each other, gave each other a nod and dashed forward, while they let out a battle cry. Maira jumped up and stabbed the creature with her sword in it's neck.

''_Akua!_'' Maira shouted, while water started to spill out of her sword.

The beast let out a cry and Maira smiled victorious. In the mean time, Fubuki had pressed the purple stone on his weapon and his blade changed into a crossbow. He aimed for one of the two eyes of the creature and released his arrow. The arrow hit the eye perfectly in the middle. The creature did a few steps back, while it roared.

''Nice on, Fubuki!'' Maira praised.

''Let's find the virus chip!'' Fubuki said.

Maira closed her eyes and focused, while bright, white light surrounded her.

''My father says the chip is located in the forehead.'' She said, while she opened her eyes again.

Fubuki grinned.

''Let's destroy it!'' He said.

''Right!'' Maira replied.

They both started to make their way to the top of the beast, by hopping from one boulder to another.

''How do we destroy those boulders? They're massively big.'' Fubuki said.

''Let's cut the path free.'' Maira replied.

''But my blade hardly goes through those rocks!'' Fubuki said.

''Maybe wind will be enough.'' Maira replied.

She took her blade in her hands and closed her eyes. Then, she swung her sword with amazing speed from the left side to the right. A massive gust appeared.

''_Burīzu!_'' Maira shouted, while the gust cuts it's way through the boulders.

The stones crackled and Fubuki smiled.

''The rest, we can destroy with our blades.'' Fubuki said.

''Right.'' Maira replied with a smile.

She and Fubuki both let their blades hit the stones, so they all broke due to the force. Then, they discovered a green, blinking chip on a builder.

''Found it!'' Maira said with a smile.

Fubuki raised his sword and tried to cut the chip in two pieces. Nothing happened.

''Wow, that's a fierce chip!'' He said.

''But of course. Do you think they would let a dark creature get defeated so easily?'' Maira replied.

''N-No, of course not.'' Fubuki said.

Maira thought. Then, her eyes lit up.

''I got it! Maybe we won't have to destroy it. Just let it crash!'' She said.

Fubuki smiled too.

''Let's do this!'' He said.

Maira connected her sword with the chip and closed her eyes.

''_Akua!_'' Maira shouted, while water started to flow out of her sword once again.

It connected with the chip and electric sparks were seen. The creature they were standing on let out a loud roar. Then, the boulders started to fall apart.

''Let's get outta here, before we smack to the ground!'' Maira said.

They both made their way down, while they dodged falling boulders and jumped over gaps. Then, Maira and Fubuki stood on a boulder who fell apart. They both fell down. Maira screamed and Fubuki grabbed her in their fall in a reflex. He placed her head against his chest and embraced her, to break her fall. Then, they smacked into the ground, Fubuki taking the most damage. He gritted his teeth in pain.

''F-Fubuki!'' Maira said, while she freed herself from his grip and sat down on her knees.

Fubuki looked at her with a painful smile.

''Are you all right?'' He asked.

Maira nodded.

''Yes! How are you?'' She asked.

''Fine. Just a few bruises.'' Fubuki replied, while he stood up.

A sharp pain shot through his right shoulder. He closed one eyes and gritted his teeth, while he clenched it with his left hand.

''You're injured!'' Maira shouted out.

''It's nothing…'' Fubuki replied in pain. ''Besides, it's my job to protect you, right?''

Maira nodded slowly.

''But still…'' She said.

Then, a big boulder made their way towards the two young-adults.

''Watch out!'' Maira shouted, while she pulled Fubuki away.

The boulder missed his target with just a few inches.

''We gotta keep moving.'' Maira shouted.

Fubuki nodded, still clenching his shoulder.

''We must reach Symperia as soon as possible.'' Maira said in panic.

She couldn't think straightly anymore, since she witnessed her first fight and Fubuki injured.

''Maira …'' Fubuki said with a smile, while he looked in her bright, grey eyes. ''Relax.''

''I can't.'' Maira replied.

Fubuki smiled and turned her around, so she could look at the creature. It was slowly turning into crystal and then, it snapped and crystal dust was everywhere.

''Look. It's over. We defeated it. We're both alive. Let's move on.'' Fubuki said.

'' … Right …'' Maira replied.

She still looked a bit worried. Fubuki smiled.

''Why are you so scared?'' He asked.

''It's nothing… It's just that, … this was my first battle.'' Maira said.

Fubuki smiled.

''Mine too,'' He replied. ''And we succeeded.''

Maira smiled a small smile.

''Yes. Still, if all our opponents are going to be that strong, I'm scared...'' She admitted honest.

''Don't worry. We're together, right? I'll protect you. That's my job.'' Fubuki replied.

''Fubuki…'' Maira said, while she stared in Fubuki's blue-grey eyes.

Fubuki wrapped his arms around the girls and hugged her tightly for a short moment.

''Remember, you're not alone.'' He whispered in her ear.

''Thank you...'' Maira replied soft.

When, they let go of the hug, Maira had that familiar blush on her cheeks again. She truly was a sweet and shy girl. Unless she had to battle. Then, her strong personality and determination came out. Like she switched from personality, just like Fubuki used to have. Maira smiled at him.

''Let's continue our way to Symperia.'' She said.

Fubuki nodded. They both started to walk and talked about each others life's, so they could get to know each other better. At a certain point, Maira turned her gaze down.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Fubuki asked worried.

''I … haven't told you something.'' She replied.

''What?'' Fubuki asked, while they stopped walking.

''Do you actually know why we're on this quest?'' Maira asked.

''Yeah, so you can find the five artifacts and perfect the five powers.'' Fubuki replied.

''But do you know why I have to do that?'' Maira asked.

Now that Fubuki thought about it, he didn't.

''No … why?'' He asked.

Maira smiled.

''I told you about the fact that I can talk with the World of Faith, didn't I?'' She said.

Fubuki nodded.

''Yeah, with your father, who's in the Angelix rank.'' He replied.

Maira nodded.

''Right. There's also something else that I can do.'' She said.

Fubuki listened silently.

''I … can perform a '_Gishiki o gisei',_ a sacrifice ritual_._'' Maira explained.

''What does that mean?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira took a deep breath.

''I can only perform it once, though. And only the female Chosen One can perform it. It's a special ritual whereby you can wipe out someone's soul.'' She said.

Fubuki fell silent.

''Basically, you can take someone's life.'' He replied.

Maira nodded slowly.

''I want to perform it on the one who made the dark creatures go wild, Vaenan. If he's dead, the Goddix of the World of Faith can gain control again of the Dark Realm and make Aculis a safe place forever.'' She said.

Fubuki smiled bright.

''I don't see the seriousness of this problem.'' He said.

Maira looked suddenly sad.

''Hey…'' Fubuki said.

''There is a … side issue, when you perform the sacrifice ritual.'' She replied.

''Which is?'' Fubuki asked.

''… I'll die …'' Maira replied.

There was a total silence. The wind blew, making Maira's knee-length, dark blue hair wave to the sides, while her bangs moved a bit too. Fubuki just looked shocked at Maira for three full minutes.

''… You'll … die?'' He repeated shocked.

Maira nodded.

''If I perform the sacrifice ritual, I'll take my own life too.'' She said.

Fubuki shook his head.

''No no! That's not going to happen!'' He said. ''We'll fight that bastard with our physical power.''

Maira smiled a sad smile.

''I don't think that's enough. I HAVE to do it. It's my destiny… I'm The Chosen One. I don't have a choice…'' She replied.

''They can't just decide for you that you have to die!'' Fubuki shouted upset.

''Fubuki… stop. You can't change my mind…'' Maira replied.

''Maira, I'm NOT going on a quest, only to see you die at the end. I can't go on with those thoughts. You need to stay alive. I can't take this…'' Fubuki said.

His eyes stood so sad, that Maira felt a lump in her throat.

''Fubuki… don't do this.'' She said.

''No, I won't let you die! It's my duty to protect you. I'm willing to take that very serious. What for protector am I if I have to watch you die at the end? Then, all those protection beforehand didn't matter.'' Fubuki replied.

Maira turned around and the first tears started to fall.

''I don't wanna die either… There was so much I still had wanted to see.'' She said.

''Then don't do it! The answer is so simple!'' Fubuki replied.

Maira turned around again, facing Fubuki, and smiled through her tears.

''The answer IS simple, yet impossible. It's my vocation to die for Aculis. Everybody knows that.'' Maira replied.

''Reka … Kochiro … They also knew?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira nodded and smiled.

''Everybody in Aculis knows that the female Chosen One has to die.'' She said.

''Maira, no. Please… I don't wanna hear it.'' Fubuki replied.

Maira smiled.

''Then, let's not talk about it anymore. But I just want you to know. Please don't stop me in my tracks and let me fill my calling.'' She said.

Fubuki looked sad and worried.

''Maira …'' He said.

Maira looked down.

'' … Let's keep walking.'' She said, while she turned around and started to walk.

Fubuki quickly followed her and the rest of the travel, they didn't said a word. But they both were thinking about the same thing; Maira's death. They spoke for the first time again, when Maira spotted Symperia in the distance.

''Look! There it is! Symperia.'' She said happy.

''We made it to our first goal.'' Fubuki replied happy.

His shoulder hurt still really badly. He was glad they finally could rest. When they walked into Symperia, the citizens stopped with what they were doing and formed a triangle with their fingers, while looking at Maira with a smile.

''What are they doing?'' Fubuki whispered to Maira.

She giggled in reply.

''That tradition is called _Oklawha_,'' Maira replied. ''A sign of respect and love.''

''Do they know we're The Chosen Ones?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira nodded.

''I may not come out of Rain Eden, but news does.'' She replied with a smile.

Fubuki looked around. There were wooden sheds everywhere, a big market and a big city gate, made out of stone.

''This place looks pretty medieval.'' Fubuki said.

Maira nodded.

''This place is known for it's medieval living.'' She replied.

The two young-adults walked to a hostel. The owner formed a triangle with her hands and smiled.

''It's an honor to receive you both here. On behalf of all people, welcome in Symperia.'' She said.

Maira smiled.

''Thank you.'' She replied.

The owner of the hostel had a long braid with a flower in it and wore a green, medieval dress.

''My name is Hiroshi Yamaka. Welcome in the Hiroshi Hostel.'' She said.

''I'm Hanasaki Maira and this is Fubuki Shirou.'' Maira introduced them.

Fubuki smiled.

''Nice meeting you.'' He said.

''Likewise.'' Yamaka replied.

''Is there place for us?'' Maira asked, referring to the hostel.

Yamaka looked a bit troubled.

''Unfortunately, the hostel has been very busy, since our festive weeks starts tomorrow and lots of travelers from all different kind of cities have come to Symperia. But I still have one room left for you two.'' She said.

''That's not a problem.'' Maira replied.

''Well… there's only a double bed in it.'' Yamaka added.

Both Fubuki and Maira blushed.

''W-What?'' They asked in surprise.

''I hope you two don't mind.'' Yamaka said.

Fubuki and Maira looked at each other.

''We'll figure out something.'' Fubuki replied.

''Right. Here is the room key.'' Yamaka said, while she handed Maira a rusty, old key.

''Thanks.'' Maira replied.

Yamaka gave them instructions to their room and Fubuki and Maira thanked her. Then, they walked two stairs up and stopped in front of their room. Maira opened the door and stepped inside the room. It was really small and the double bed almost took all the space. There was also a floor lamp standing in one corner. There was a mirror and a small bathroom with a toilet and a sink. To their surprise, it didn't smell bad in the room. In contrary, it smelled like nature with freshly cut grass and flowers.

''This will do.'' Maira said.

They placed their blades against the wall and smiled.

''Let's eat dinner downstairs.'' Fubuki suggested, since it was already evening.

Maira nodded and they headed downstairs again. They asked Yamaka about dinner and she guided them to a small dining room, where a few other people were already eating. Fubuki and Maira sat down at a long table and Yamaka gave them some rice porridge. At first, Fubuki thought it looked weird and wouldn't be tasty. But once he had one bite, he had to admit it tasted really good. Maira and Fubuki finished their dinner quickly.

''You two must have been hungry.'' Yamaka said.

''Yeah, we've had a tough trip.'' Maira replied.

''It's good to see you safe here.'' Yamaka said with a smile.

Maira looked worried at Fubuki.

''We're safe, but he's injured.'' She said.

Yamaka looked surprised.

''What's the matter?'' She asked.

''Oh nothing. My right shoulder just hurts a little, no big deal.'' Fubuki replied.

''Do you mind if I take a look at it?'' Yamaka asked.

''Sure, go ahead.'' Fubuki replied.

Yamaka took him and Maira to a special room in the hostel. Fubuki pulled out his hoodie and black T-shirt, revealing his highly muscled upper body, arms and six-pack. Maira immediately gained a blush.

''That's a nice body you have, young man.'' Yamaka said with a wink to Fubuki.

He blushed a little. Then, Yamaka focused on Fubuki's shoulder. It was red and swollen.

''Oh my, that's not good.'' Yamaka said worried.

She prepared a bag of ice and pressed it on the wound. Fubuki gritted his teeth.

''Come on, be a big boy.'' Yamaka said teasingly.

Fubuki smiled. After Yamaka had put the ice bag on Fubuki's shoulder, she smeared a green-colored balsam on Fubuki's shoulder.

''What's that?'' Maira asked.

''A special balsam, invented by our ancestors. The recipe has been in our family for centuries.'' Yamaka explained.

''Let's hope it works.'' Fubuki said.

''Thank you so much for healing him.'' Maira thanked Yamaka.

''It's nothing. Besides, I feel honored that I could help The Chosen Ones.'' She replied.

Maira smiled.

''You'll definitely make it to the World of Faith.'' She said with a smile.

Yamaka suddenly looked really emotional.

''Thank you so much.'' She said, while she bowed deeply.

Maira smiled. Fubuki realized that had to be one of the biggest compliments a person could receive in this world. In the mean time, it had turned dark outside.

''Let's go back to our room to catch some sleep.'' Maira said to Fubuki.

He nodded in reply.

''Are you two going to visit the festival tomorrow?'' Yamaka asked.

Maira looked at Fubuki. He smiled in return.

''It sounds like fun.'' Maira said with a playful smile.

''I think we will.'' Fubuki replied to Yamaka.

She smiled bright.

''Great! For now, I wish you a good night.'' She said.

''Oyasumi.'' Maira and Fubuki replied.

Then, they both headed back to their room. Maira stared at the bed and her face immediately flustered again. She looked back at Fubuki. He was still shirtless and it was keeping her more busy than it should.

''Don't worry,'' Fubuki said, who saw it. ''I'll sleep on the ground.''

''With that shoulder?'' Maira asked. ''You need a soft surface underneath you.''

''But I won't let you sleep on the ground.'' Fubuki said.

''Fine,'' Maira muttered. ''Then, we both will sleep in the double bed.''

Fubuki blushed.

''R-Really?'' He asked.

Maira nodded.

''U-Unless you're not okay with it.'' She replied.

''N-No, it' fine.'' Fubuki said.

They turned off the lights and both crawled into the bed, turning their backs at each other. They both had a giant blush on their face.

''G-Good night.'' Maira said to Fubuki.

''A-Ah. Good night.'' Fubuki replied.

Then, they both closed their eyes and fell asleep with a smile.

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: Chapter Four is FINISHED! =D And, did you all liked the action scene? I wrote it, while I had some epic music on. It made it ten times easier to write and it was so much fun. You should all read the scene again, from where Fubuki says: ''Lets battle it!'' , while you have epic music on. It makes it so much more awesome! (Not that I want to say that my story is awesome. It's not! At least, that's what I guess. Tralala, I'm drifting off.) Anyway, the quest has begun! Did you guys all spotted the word **_**Oklawha?**_ **I totally made that up, so don't check it on the internet or something. I don't know what the search results will give you. Oh my gosh, even I blushed when writing that shirtless –Fubuki-part. The next chapter will be about Symperia's festival and the travel towards the next city. I hope you all check out the next chapter! I'm completely open to tips, suggestions, criticism and sweet words! ~ Until next time! Bye! xoxo**


	5. Symperia's festival

_**~ Time Travel ~**_

**Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, one own OC, Centered around Fubuki x OC.**

_Italic = thoughts_

**Chapter Five: Symperia's festival**

Normal P.O.V.

The next morning when Maira woke up, she flustered. Her face was only inches away of Fubuki's. She quickly sat up straight and tried to calm down. Then, she also spotted him shirtless.

''Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.'' Maira whispered.

Fubuki woke up by all the gesture.

''Good morning.'' He said sleepy.

It only made Maira fluster more. Fubuki's sleepy voice was pretty hot.

''G-Good morning.'' Maira stammered back.

''Something wrong? Your face is all red.'' Fubuki said.

''N-No, I'm fine. I'm just going to take a bath.'' Maira said.

She dashed downstairs and found Yamaka.

''Good morning, miss.'' She said with a smile.

''Morning, Hiroshi-san.'' Maira greeted back.

The woman smiled.

''What can I do for you?'' She asked.

''I wonder if I could take a bath somewhere.'' Maira said.

''There is an _onsen_ nearby the hostel. I hope that helps a bit.'' Yamaka replied.

Maira nodded and smiled thankful.

''Thank you. Then, I'll be heading there.'' She said.

When Maira walked outside, she didn't saw many people. It was really early though. Maira guessed it was around seven a.m. She walked towards the _onsen _and greeted the young teen who had the morning shift. The girl's eyes widened.

''The Chosen One?'' She asked shocked.

Maira giggled.

''Yes, but my name is Hanasaki Maira.'' She replied.

''E-Excuse me for my rudeness.'' The girl said with a blush.

Maira shook her head.

''No, it's okay. What's your name?'' She asked.

''Tamaki Raika.'' The girl said shy.

Maira guessed her fifteen years old.

''Nice to meet you, Tamaki-san.'' She said.

''L-Likewise, Hanasaki-san,'' Raika replied. ''If I can call you that.''

Maira smiled.

''Of course.'' She said.

Raika showed her a warm bath and handed her a towel. She stayed with Maira and chatted happily with her, since there were not many other women in the women's area.

''So, you're from Rain Eden, aren't you?'' Raika asked.

Maira nodded.

''I really want to go there sometime.'' Raika said dreamy.

''Never been there?'' Maira asked.

Raika shook her head.

''No, I've never been out of Symperia.'' She replied.

''Ah, souka… Well, you should really go to Rain Eden sometime, when the war is over.'' Maira said.

Raika's glare turned sad.

''I was hoping you could show me around in Rain Eden. But… that won't be possible anymore.''

She wiped a strand of her waist-length brown hair behind her ear and looked sad to the ground with her brown eyes.

''Hey… don't be gloomy. Think about the peaceful time there will be in Aculis, once the war is over. No more fear anymore.'' Maira said.

Raika smiled.

''Right.'' She replied.

They talked for a few more minutes and then, Maira excused herself and told Raika that she had to head back again. She dressed back into her casual clothes and brushed her knee-length, dark blue hair. When she stepped out of the _onsen_, she bumped right into Fubuki.

''Hey, good timing. I just finished too.'' He said.

Maira blushed.

''H-Hai. Let's eat breakfast.'' She said

Fubuki nodded. They ate their breakfast at the hostel and headed back to the hotel room. They both grabbed their weapons and handed Yamaka the key of their room downstairs. In the mean time, it was already nine a.m.

''The festival just begun. You should check it out.'' Yamaka said.

Maira and Fubuki smiled.

''We'll make a stroll on the festival grounds.'' Fubuki said.

''Have fun!'' Yamaka said.

Then, the two said goodbye and left the hostel. Outside, there were small tents everywhere and lots of people.

''Wow, look how crowded it is!'' Fubuki said.

Maira smiled.

''Symperia is known for its annual festival.'' She explained.

The two of them walked past the tents and looked around them with a bright smile. Suddenly, a big group came and separated Fubuki and Maira. Maira started to panic. She hated being alone and lost.

''Gotcha!'' Fubuki said, while he grabbed her wrist.

He looked into the scared eyes of Maira.

''Hey..'' Fubuki said soft, while he hugged her and laid his chin on her head. ''Don't be scared. I'll always go and look for you if I lose you.''

''D-Do you promise me that?" Maira asked.

Her 'battle-side' was nowhere to be seen. Her timid and shy side completely took over. Fubuki smiled.

''I promise.'' He replied.

The rest of the walk, Fubuki did not let go of Maira's hand. Maira kept on blushing the entire time. She had never felt so … weird before. A warm feeling rushed through her stomach, but it didn't hurt. Instead, it made her feel … content. Fubuki saw her smile.

''Are you enjoying yourself?'' He asked.

Maira nodded.

''Yeah.'' She replied.

After three hours, the two young adults decided to sit on a green hill, a bit from the festival, to rest for a bit.

''You know what makes the festival so sparkly?'' Fubuki said to Maira.

She looked to her left, where Fubuki sat, with a sweet smile.

''Well?'' She asked.

''You.'' Fubuki replied with a sweet smile.

Maira flustered.

''M-Me?'' She asked with a puzzled look.

Fubuki nodded.

''Yeah. You.'' He replied.

''B-But why?'' Maira asked.

''The way you smile and point at things,'' Fubuki said. ''It makes me enjoy the festival ten times more.''

''F-Fubuki.'' Maira said shy.

Fubuki smiled brighter.

''The way you look at me now … that sweet smile … that blush. I like the way how you brighten my day.'' He went on.

Maira couldn't get any more red. She laid her hand on Fubuki's forehead.

''Seriously, what did you eat? You're talking nonsense now.'' She said.

''I know what I'm saying.'' Fubuki replied.

Now, he realized how close Maira actually sat to him, since she leaned forward to place her hand on Fubuki's forehead. They look in each others eyes and their noshes brushed. They both knew they had to look away now, to avoid awkward situations, but neither of the two could. Fubuki took the lead and made his face move closer. Maira blushed, but didn't pull away. Just when there was only one inch left to go, they both shook up by a loud bang. They both looked up and saw the red fire whirl down.

''Fireworks?'' Maira asked surprised.

''I guess so.'' Fubuki replied with a smile.

They both kept looking to the sky, where several fireworks popped and filled it with colors. Fubuki slowly laid his hand on Maira's, while he kept looking at the sky. Maira didn't move too, but Fubuki definitely saw her blush out of his eye corners. Just what was that moment seconds ago? They've only been traveling together for a day and now, it already felt like he knew Maira for ages. He shook his head. Once the fireworks were over, Maira looked at her communication device, which also served as a watch.

''Three p.m. We have to move further towards the next town.'' She said.

''Eehh? Now already?'' Fubuki asked pouting.

Maira nodded.

''Let's go.'' She said, while she stood up and pulled Fubuki on his feet too.

They started to walk into another forest. This one was clearly bigger than the one close to Rain Eden.

''So, where are we exactly heading?'' Fubuki asked, while he walked beside Maira.

''Racoon Falls.'' Maira replied.

''Okay, and what's the village like?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira smiled.

''My first artifact can be find there, Ember.'' She replied.

Fubuki smiled too.

''Do you know where it's located?'' He asked.

''No, of course not, silly!'' Maira replied, while she gave Fubuki a push.

''Hey, it was just a question!'' He said, while he chuckled.

Maira smiled too. Her eyes met Fubuki's once again. Gosh, what was that tension she was feeling? The seventeen-year-old girl shook her head and forced herself to think of other things.

''Wait!'' Fubuki suddenly said serious, while he stretched out his left arm, so Maira couldn't walk any further.

''What's wrong?'' Maira asked.

''Not. A. Sound.'' Fubuki replied.

Maira looked confused, but decided to listen to Fubuki. They stayed still for three minutes, until Maira noticed it too. Footsteps were heard close by. Her eyes widened and she looked scared to Fubuki. His serious stare only told her not to be scared and to be quiet. Maira looked at her surroundings. Suddenly, the footsteps became closer and Maira saw tree's shake in the distance.

''It's approaching!'' Maira whispered scared.

''Sshh!'' Fubuki shushed back.

Maira quickly closed her mouth again. She wanted to say sorry, but couldn't because she had to be quiet. Suddenly, the sounds faded away and Fubuki smiled relieved.

''It's gone. Let's move on.'' He said.

Maira nodded and they both started walking again. Then, out of nowhere, the trees in front of them got swiped to the side and they made eye contact with a giant monster, made out of vines. Maira let out a scream and Fubuki only said: ''Oh god…''

''RUN!'' Maira shouted, while she grabbed Fubuki's wrist and dragged him through the forest.

They dodged trees, fallen logs, big rocks and ran through high grass and bushes. The monster was busy chasing them and he was approaching quickly.

''He's right behind us!'' Fubuki shouted.

''I KNOW.'' Maira snapped back.

She stopped running and pulled out her blade.

''I'm not gonna run from this bastard. If he wants to fight, then let him come. BRING IT!'' She said with a grin.

Her battle personality had come out and her sweet side made place for a fierce one. The monster stopped and growled.

''Show me what you got.'' Maira said with a smile.

The monster stretched out it's arm made out of vines and Maira easily cut them with her blade.

''Hmpf, that was easy.'' She said.

Then, her eyes widened. A new vine arm grow back.

''Oh snap…'' Maira said.

Fubuki had pulled out his Crossblade too.

''Let's find the chip and destroy it.'' He said.

The monster growled and dashed forward, picking Maira up and wrapped his vines around her body.

''NO, LET ME GO!'' Maira shouted, while she tried to use her sword.

She couldn't reach it, since she was so tightly bounded.

''I-I can't breath.'' Maira choked, while she desperately tried to free herself from the vines with her hands.

Fubuki's eyes widened and he dashed forward. He cut the vines Maira was tangled in and Maira fell on the ground, while she coughed and gasped for air.

''You alright?'' Fubuki asked.

''Y-Yeah, let's destroy it.'' Maira replied, while she crawled up and took her blade with shaky hands.

Fubuki narrowed his eyes.

''I've got enough of this thing.'' He said.

He dashed forward and sliced as many vines as he could. They all grew back.

''Damn it!'' Fubuki growled. ''Why won't this thing die?''

''Let me search for the chip.'' Maira said.

She closed her eyes, trying to contact her father. But in the process, the monster swept his arm at her and swept her aside, against a tree. Maira smacked hard against the log and fell onto the ground. She didn't make a move anymore.

''No, MAIRA!'' Fubuki shouted.

He gritted his teeth and let out a battle cry.

''You'll pay for that!'' He shouted, while he jumped on the arm of the vine monster and ran up.

_Where's that damn chip?_ Then, Fubuki saw a weird, green light blinking in the left shoulder of the vine monster. Fubuki jumped from the right arm to the left, but the monster pulled his arm away. Fubuki quickly clung onto a vine and tried to pull himself up. After some struggle, he managed to stand on the arm. He quickly glanced down at the tree and to his luck, he saw Maira getting back on his feet.

''Maira, the chip is in his left shoulder!'' Fubuki shouted.

''Got it!'' Maira replied.

She still swayed a little when she walked. Fubuki helped her on the arm and Maira pulled out her sword again. She stabbed the monster in his left shoulder.

''_Akua!_'' She said, while water flowed inside the shoulder.

But, it didn't work. The vines quickly took in the water.

''We need to try something else.'' Maira said.

Then, the monster tried to brush off the two young-adults of his left arm, by using his right arm.

''Look out!'' Maira shouted, while she jumped to the side.

She grabbed a vine and hung on. Fubuki had less luck. He fell down and Maira quickly grabbed his left wrist.

''Hang … on.'' She said, while she closed one eye due to the effort.

''Let go! You can defeat him with your magic.'' Fubuki replied.

''No! I'm not risking again that you get injured.'' Maira said stubborn.

''LET GO!'' Fubuki shouted.

Maira looked in his eyes and saw how determined he looked. She slowly nodded and let him go. Fubuki fell down and landed safely on his feet.

''Good! Now use your magic!'' Fubuki said.

''Right!'' Maira replied.

She crawled back on the arm, stabbed the monster another time and closed her eyes.

''_Embāru_!'' Maira shouted, while flames came out of her sword.

She burned the chip and the monster started to roar, while the vines let go. Maira jumped off the monster with a backward flip and landed neatly on her feet with a smile.

''Let's move on!'' Fubuki said.

''Shouldn't we warn the people in Symperia?'' Maira asked.

Fubuki shook his head.

''No. I think this was the only monster. They'll be safe.'' He said.

''O-Okay.'' Maira replied.

And together, they walked on in the forest.

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: And that was chapter five! Sorry if I didn't show a lot of the festival in Symperia. I was a bit uninspired for that part. But I did like writing the firework/intimate moment, teehee! ~ So yeah, maybe this chapter wasn't so interesting. I'm sorry for that. I hope you guys still like the story though. Next chapter will be about that Maira and Fubuki reach the next village and go look for the first artifact. That's all for now! Until next time! Bye! xoxo**


	6. Racoon Falls, the first artifact

_**~ Time Travel ~**_

**Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, one own OC, Centered around Fubuki x OC, scolding**

_Italic = thoughts_

**Chapter Six: Racoon Falls, the first artifact**

Normal P.O.V.

Evening came and Fubuki and Maira were exhausted from the battle. In fact, Maira was still swaying on her legs. Fubuki looked worried at her.

''Are you okay?'' He asked.

''Y-Yeah.'' Maira replied.

Then, she half-fainted and Fubuki dashed towards her to catch her.

''Wow, hey!'' He said.

Maira barely could keep her tired eyes open.

''I-I'm sorry.'' She whispered.

Fubuki looked worried.

''You are still weakened from the battle. You can't go on like this.'' He said.

''But we have to reach Racoon Falls.'' Maira replied soft.

''We won't make it there before nighttime anyway. We need to rest. But before that, we need to find food.'' Fubuki said.

''I'll do it.'' Maira replied weak, while she tried to free herself from Fubuki's grasp.

''Oh no, that's not gonna happen!'' Fubuki said strict, while he held on tighter to the girl.

''But-''

''No. You need to rest.'' Fubuki interrupted her.

Maira closed her eyes.

''Fine.'' She muttered, when she realized she couldn't win from Fubuki.

And deep in her heart, she really wanted to rest. Fubuki smiled. He placed her on the ground, against the log of a tree. He saw Maira shiver. Even though it was summer in Aculis, a fresh wind was breezing.

''I'll make a fire too.'' Fubuki said.

''No … You're already doing way too much. Let me make it.'' Maira replied stubborn.

Fubuki sighed and kneeled down in front of her.

''Look. You're weak from your battle. Face the fact that you're done for today. You need to regain energy for the next day. Understood?'' He said.

Maira blushed by the fact how close Fubuki sat to her. She nodded.

''Good girl.'' Fubuki said, while he patted her head with a smile.

Then, he stood up again and started to walk away.

''Wait!'' Maira said.

Fubuki turned around.

''Are you going away?'' Maira asked.

''Well, yeah. I need to find food and something where I can make a fire with.'' Fubuki replied.

He saw the scared look in Maira's eyes.

''Please … Let me come with you. I-I don't like being alone.'' She said, while she looked at the ground.

Fubuki smiled.

''Fine then. But I'll carry you.'' He replied.

Maira gained another blush.

''N-No, I can walk.'' She said.

Fubuki sighed and rolled with his eyes.

''Stop being stubborn.'' He said.

''I'm fine.'' Maira replied.

She stood up and this time, Fubuki immediately saw that it went wrong. Maira's eyes closed and she collapsed on the ground.

''Maira!'' Fubuki exclaimed.

He kneeled down next to her and grabbed her hand. It felt cold.

''Maira, wake up. Come on.'' Fubuki said worried.

No reaction.

''Shit…'' Fubuki scolded.

He zipped his hood open and removed it from his body. He putted the short-sleeved hood around Maira and zipped the zipper. Then, Fubuki lifted her up and carried her on his back.

''Hold on, Maira. I'll take care of you.'' He muttered.

With Maira on his back, he collected different kinds of berries and nuts. He also found some suitable, dry twigs for the fire he was about to make. He walked back to the spot where the two of them were earlier and slowly lay Maira on the ground. Her eyes were still closed. Fubuki gritted his teeth and brushed gently a strand of Maira's hair behind her ear. Then, he brushed her forehead with his thumb and pressed a kiss on it.

''I'll protect you. It's my duty as the male Chosen One. Please Maira, don't give up here.'' Fubuki whispered.

Then, he focused his attention on the fire. He rubbed the twigs in a certain way together and after a couple minutes, he finally managed to make a big spark. The dry twigs caught fire and Fubuki surrounded the stack with stones. He kept feeding the fire with dry leaves and new twigs. When it became a big fire, Fubuki lifted Maira up and laid her in front of it, her head resting on his lap. He kept brushing her hair, while he stared at her face. It had a golden glow, due to the fire and Fubuki saw once again how pretty she actually was. Fubuki ate some berries and nuts and decided to leave the rest for Maira. Fubuki embraced the brave teen to increase her body warmth. After ten minutes, Maira slowly opened her eyes. She felt something warm against her back. But also something warm that was holding her. Then, realization hit her. The thing that was warming her back, was a fire, but the one that was holding her was…

''F-Fubuki?'' She asked shocked.

Fubuki's eyes widened when he heard her soft voice. He pulled back, so he could look in her eyes.

''Maira! You're awake again.'' He said with a smile.

''G-Gomenasai.'' Maria replied embarrassed, while she looked at the ground with a sad glare.

Then, she noticed Fubuki's hood.

''I-I'm wearing your hoodie.'' She said.

Fubuki nodded.

''You felt pretty cold, so I gave you my hoodie so you would warm up. I also made a fire.'' He replied.

He blushed when he thought he also hugged her to keep her warm.

''Thank you so much.'' Maira said, while she was busy zipping the zipper open.

''Keep it on.'' Fubuki replied with a smile.

Maira blushed.

''B-But, you'll be cold.'' She said.

''I'll be fine. I think you need it more than me.'' Fubuki replied.

Maira smiled.

''Thank you so much.'' She said.

Fubuki smiled sweetly back. Then, he handed her the remaining fruit and nuts.

''Here, eat something.'' He said.

Maira nodded and ate the food. After that, they both went to lay on their backs and stared at the night sky.

''The sky is so pretty …'' Maira said with a sigh.

Fubuki smiled and turned his head, so he could look at her. Maira's bright and sweet face caused him to blush. Fubuki shook his head and smiled with a bright blush.

''Fubuki-kun? Is everything all right?'' Maira asked.

''H-Hai.'' Fubuki replied.

Maira giggled. Then, she kept staring in Fubuki's eyes with a smile.

''You know, Fubuki…'' She started.

''Yes?'' Fubuki asked.

''I think I've never ever trusted somebody so quickly in my life.'' Maira said, while she kept looking into Fubuki's grey-blue eyes.

''Me neither…'' Fubuki replied. ''You mean a lot to me.''

Maira blushed heavily.

''Y-You mean a lot to me too.'' She said with a red face.

Fubuki smiled. Then, they turned their glares back to the night sky. Fubuki saw Maira yawning.

''Tired?'' He asked.

Maira nodded.

''Kinda…'' She replied.

Fubuki smiled.

''Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow, we have to go to Racoon Falls and search for the first artifact.'' He said.

Maira nodded. She turned on her side and closed her eyes, while she placed her hands underneath her head.

''Good night.'' She said sleepy.

''Night.'' Fubuki replied.

He watched with a smile how Maira's breathing became regular. _She is even pretty when she sleeps._ Fubuki smiled brighter with a blush. He knew very well that he was starting to develop feelings for her. Only, he wasn't sure if they were just protective feelings or … more than that. Fubuki shook his head and decided to leave it. He also went to lay on his side, next to Maira.

''Fubuki…'' Fubuki suddenly heard.

His eyes widened. _I thought she was asleep!_

''Yes?'' He whispered back with a smile.

''Can you … please keep me warm?'' Maira asked.

She was glad Fubuki couldn't see her blush, since her back was facing him. Fubuki blushed too.

''O-Of course.'' He replied.

He wrapped his arm around Maira's waist and Maira snuggled her head in Fubuki's chest.

''Good night.'' She said, once again.

''Sleep well.'' Fubuki replied.

Then, the two young adults fell asleep.

**-The next morning-**

Fubuki was the first one who woke up, due to the sun that shone bright. Birds were already chirping and it was pretty warm for a summer morning. He felt something heavy leaning against him. Then, he realized it was Maira. Fubuki smiled and tried to stand up, without waking her. When Fubuki stood up on his feet, he brushed the dirt off his pants. Then, he went to look for more food. Maira woke up five minutes later. She sat up straight and stretched her arms above her head.

''Good morning, Fubuki.'' She said with a sweet voice.

Then, she looked around and discovered she was alone. A panicked feeling immediately attacked her.

''Fubuki?'' She asked stressed.

No response of course.

''No way, he left me?'' She asked out loud, while her eyes started to become watery.

She stood up quickly and turned around to look for any sign of life. A nasty feeling made it's appearance in her stomach.

''Fubuki?'' She whispered, while the first tears fell onto the ground.

She sobbed softly, while she fell on her knees again. She covered her face with her hands.

''Why did you left me?'' Maira asked out loud.

At that point, Fubuki just walked back onto the spot with some fruit and nuts and saw Maira. His eyes widened.

''Maira!'' He said shocked.

Maira's glare shot up and her eyes widened.

''FUBUKI!'' She shouted out, while she dashed towards him and hugged him tightly.

''What's wrong?'' Fubuki asked worried.

''I-I thought you left me here.'' Maira replied, while she sobbed, now of relief.

Fubuki felt guilty.

''Maira, I'm sorry. I know you're scared of being left alone. I'm really sorry. Forgive me please.'' He said.

''Of course I forgive you, baka!'' Maira replied, while she buried her head in his chest.

Fubuki patted it lovable.

''But I told you earlier, didn't I? I'll always go and look for you if I lose you,'' He said with a sweet smile. ''Why would I abandon you?''

''I-I don't know. Maybe because you hate me.'' Maira replied.

Fubuki's eyes widened.

''You think that I think that way about you?'' He asked shocked.

''I-I'm just a bother.'' Maira replied, turning her gaze onto the floor.

Fubuki pulled Maira even closer.

''How dare you to say that!'' He whispered in her ear, while he held her tight.

Maira's face flustered.

''S-So, you like my company?'' She asked.

''But of course! Otherwise, I would have never agreed to go on this journey with you.'' Fubuki replied.

Maira smiled.

''Thanks.'' She said soft.

Fubuki smiled lovable. Then, he showed Maira the food he collected.

''Here, eat something.'' He said with a smile.

He and Maira both ate something and then, they picked up their weapons. Maira unzipped Fubuki's hoodie from her body and returned it to him.

''Here.'' She said.

Fubuki smiled.

''What? You don't like it anymore?'' He asked.

Maira blushed.

''I-I do. But it's yours. I'll let you know when I get cold again.'' She said.

Fubuki chuckled.

''Okay.'' He replied.

Then, they both started to head in the direction that would lead to Racoon Falls.

''So, the first artifact is Ember, right?'' Fubuki asked, while they walked on.

Maira nodded.

''It's a tricky element. It can be really powerful, but also really dangerous. You can truly hurt people with fire.'' She replied.

Fubuki nodded.

''Aren't you scared to use it then?'' He asked.

Maira shook her head.

''No, I think I can handle it well.'' She replied.

They both kept chatting and walked on. In about two hours, they reached a sandy-red colored mountain place.

''Wow…'' Fubuki said breathless, while he took in the surroundings.

It was a beautiful sight. It looked a bit like a mountain landscape you would find in a desert or something. It reminded Fubuki a bit of the Rocky Mountains in the USA he learned about, back in Japan.

''Look over there.'' Maira said, while she pointed at something that was located in the mountains.

In the distance, Fubuki could see a small village located in the mountains.

''That's Racoon Falls, named after this mountain area, which is also called the Racoon Falls.'' Maira explained.

''This place is amazing…'' Fubuki said breathless.

Maira giggled.

''Yeah, it is.'' She replied.

She took in the surroundings.

''I've only heard stories about this place. And now, here I am, seeing it with my own eyes. I can't believe it.'' She added fascinated.

Fubuki turned his gaze at her and smiled. Her eyes stood big and sparkled with fascination, while she printed the surroundings in her head.

''Let's get going.'' Maira said after a while.

She pointed at a rocky path, that slowly led downwards, along the side of the Racoon Falls. Fubuki nodded and together, they began descending.

''So Maira, where do we exactly need to look for the artifact?'' Fubuki asked.

''The ancient Ember temple.'' Maira replied.

''What's that?'' Fubuki asked.

I told you about the elements I need to master, right?'' Maira replied.

Fubuki nodded.

'' Ember, Aqua, Flora, Breeze and Blizzard, aka fire, water, earth, wind and ice.'' He said.

Maira nodded.

''Right. Well, I also told you that the artifacts, to gain those powers, are spread around in Aculis.'' She told Fubuki.

He nodded.

''Five different cities, right?'' He asked.

Maira nodded again.

''Well, each of those five cities have an ancient temple, named by the ancient powers. They're dangerous places and nobody ever thinks about going in there. The temples are like a maze, full of dangers and puzzles. When you reach the center of the maze, you'll have to battle with the caretaker of the temple, an old and wise monk who's an expert in the element you're going to gain. If you defeat him with your own power, and prove yourself worthy to him, he'll hand you the artifact.'' She explained.

Fubuki blew air through his teeth.

''Sounds hard.'' He said.

Maira nodded.

''And there's one more thing. You're allowed to help me in the maze until the centre. In the final battle with the monk, you're not allowed to help me.'' She said.

Fubuki's eyes widened.

''Really? But, will you be okay on your own?'' He asked.

Maira smiled.

''The monk needs to measure my powers. It wouldn't be fair if you would help me.'' She said.

Fubuki nodded.

''Okay, I understand.'' He replied.

Then, the two of them reached the small village.

''Here we are, Racoon Falls.'' Maira said.

They walked through the gate of the village and people everywhere stopped with their work and made a triangle with their fingers, the sign for respect and love, just like in Symperia. A man, who wore a white robe, referring to something people would wear in a desert, walked towards Fubuki and Maira.

''Hanasaki Maira and Fubuki Shirou.'' The man said.

Fubuki's eyes widened.

''How did you know?'' He asked.

''The old monk foretold it.'' The man replied.

''It's nice meeting you. And you are…?'' Maira asked.

The man shook her hank quickly.

''Oh, how rude of me. Call me Mishiri.'' He said.

Maira smiled.

''Welcome in Racoon Falls.'' Mishiri added.

''Thank you.'' Maira replied.

Fubuki looked at the small, wooden houses at the sides of the village. Somewhere far, it reminded him of the houses he used to see in cowboy movies.

''Can you show me the way to the temple?'' Maira asked Mishiri.

The eyes of Mishiri and Fubuki widened.

''Bu-But miss, don't you want to rest a bit?'' Mishiri asked.

''Yeah, shouldn't you take it easy for a moment?'' Fubuki asked Maria worriedly.

Maira smiled at him and Mishiri.

''I feel energetic! Let's get this started.'' She said.

''Well, if you say so…'' Mishiri replied.

Fubuki still looked worried. Maira smiled a reassuring smile at him.

''It's gonna be fine.'' She whispered.

''I hope so.'' Fubuki replied.

''Well then, I shall guard you two to the ancient Ember temple.'' Mishiri said.

The two eighteen-year-olds followed him and walked towards a small hill at the edge of the small village. There was a big staircase, made out of stone that led upwards. Mishiri walked up the stairs and Fubuki and Maira followed him silently. On top of the hill stood a massive temple.

''Here it is, the ancient Ember temple.'' Mishiri said, with a tone of worry in his voice.

Maira smiled.

''Thanks for showing us the way, Mishiri.'' She said.

''No problem. Be careful, okay?'' Mishiri replied.

Maira nodded and looked with a smile at Fubuki.

''Let's go.'' She said.

''U-Un.'' Fubuki replied.

Maira took a deep breath and put on a smile. She was acting strong the entire time, but in fact she was terrified. Only, she didn't want to show it to Fubuki and Mishiri. _They must think I'm strong and determined._ Then, her eyes widened. Something clutched her hand. She looked to the side and saw that Fubuki had grabbed her hand with a blush. Maira smiled and intertwined her fingers with his.

''Good luck.'' Mishiri said, now with a smile.

''Thanks. We'll be back soon.'' Maira replied.

Then, she looked at Fubuki, who gave her a nod. Together, they stepped through the open, metal doors of the temple. When they got through, the doors closed behind them and everything turned pitch-black.

''I-I can't see anything.'' Maira said in panic.

In her worries, she let go off Fubuki's hand. When she realized that, she started to panic even more.

''Fubuki, where are you?'' Maira asked scared.

''Right here.'' She heard Fubuki's voice coming from somewhere.

Maira turned around, still not seeing a thing.

''W-Where are you?'' She asked.

This time, no response.

''Fubuki?!'' Maira asked scared again.

Then, she felt something wrapping around her waist. Maira let out a high-pitched scream.

''Sshh! Maira, calm down! It's me.'' She recognized Fubuki's voice close by her ear.

Maira calmed down, while her eyes watered.

''Y-You scared me.'' She said.

The grip around her waist tightened.

''I won't let you go. You're not alone.'' Fubuki said.

Maira blushed.

''Fubuki…'' She said soft.

Then, the place suddenly became illuminated by torches, that hung on the walls of the temple. A path was seen right in front of them. Maira was facing the path, Fubuki still behind her.

''Look.'' Maira said with a smile.

Fubuki let go off her and stood beside her.

''A path.'' He said.

''Let's keep going. This is the beginning of the maze.'' Maria replied.

Fubuki nodded. He grabbed Maira's hand again and together, they walked on. The place looked romantic, yet creepy due to the illumination of the torches. Maira and Fubuki both placed their weapons on their backs and grabbed a torch off the wall. Silently, they walked on. Then, they reached a crossroad with three small paths.

''Which path do we need to take?'' Fubuki wondered out loud.

Maira closed her eyes and white light surrounded her.

''The most right one.'' She said with a smile, when she opened her eyes again.

Fubuki didn't doubt her for one moment and together, they walked further on the most right path. They had to make a right turn and there, they faced a metal door.

''What? A roadblock?'' Fubuki asked.

''I think it's a puzzle.'' Maira replied, when she looked at the sign next to the door.

''What can we expect?'' Fubuki asked.

''Sometimes, it's a riddle. Sometimes, you have to do something.'' Maira replied.

''And this one?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira investigated the sign and gained a major blush.

''What does it say?'' Fubuki asked curious.

''W-We have to… well…'' Maira stammered.

She looked to the ground. Fubuki smiled.

''Let me see it.'' He said.

He stepped towards the door and red the sign.

''_Fire often gets associated with passion and love. To pass this door, you have to symbolize passion with a kiss.''_ He red out loud.

Then, he blushed heavily too.

''W-We have to k-kiss?'' Fubuki stammered.

This only caused Maira's blush to grow wider.

''We can choose a different path.'' She said.

Fubuki shook his head.

''Your father told you this was the right way, right?'' He asked.

Maira nodded.

''Y-Yeah, but I totally understand if you don't want to do this.'' She replied.

Fubuki blushed.

''W-We have to keep moving, so we just have to do it.'' He said.

Maira blushed even harder, while she faced Fubuki.

''T-Then, let's do this.'' She replied.

Fubuki nodded and gulped. He stared into Maira's big, grey eyes with long lashes. She looked nervous. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward. Fubuki chuckled and bent forward too. At first, it looked like he would peck her on her mouth, but at the last moment, he moved directions and kissed her sweetly on her forehead. Maira's eyes opened and she blinked in surprise. Somewhere, she felt a bit disappointed. _Wait, what? Why would I feel disappointed?_ She blushed heavily. The heavy metal door opened.

''We can pass on.'' Fubuki said.

''A-Ah.'' Maira replied.

Together, they continued walking. They faced many crossroads, solved riddles and fought small monsters. Sometimes, the ground started to fall away underneath their feet, or they would get attacked by small fireballs, but overall, they managed to face all the dangers and get out of them with less to no damage. After a walk of three long, intensive hours, it became quiet and Maira became nervous.

''I think we're reaching the centre of the maze.'' She told Fubuki.

Fubuki sighed deep.

''This is it.'' He said.

He grabbed Maira's shoulder and looked her into the eyes.

''I know you can do it. Believe in yourself. I'll always believe in you, no matter what. Stay strong.'' He told her.

''Fubuki…'' Maira whispered, while she felt that she was getting emotional.

Fubuki pulled her into a tight hug.

''Come here, silly.'' He said, while his voice got muffled by Maira's shoulder, where his mouth was.

Maira didn't had to cry. But she definitely didn't want to break free from the hug.

''Thank you, Fubuki. I'll fight for the two of us.'' She replied.

Fubuki smiled and pulled back again. Then, he kissed her sweetly on her forehead again.

''Now, let's go.'' He said.

The two of them started to walk towards the darkness in front of them. It got darker and darker and suddenly, it was pitch-black. Maira and Fubuki stood still, both with a serious expression on their face. Then suddenly, the massive amount of torches on the wall went on and a giant space was seen. In the middle of the space stood a monk with a bold head and a red robe. He opened his eyes and smiled friendly.

''Hanasaki Maira.'' He said.

Maira bowed deeply.

''It's an honor.'' She replied.

The monk smiled.

''I think it's more an honor for me, since I've got the two Chosen One's in front of me.'' He said.

Fubuki smiled too. The monk turned towards him.

''You do know this is a battle between me and the female Chosen One, right?'' He asked.

Fubuki nodded.

''I've been informed.'' He replied.

''Very well then.'' The monk said.

He raised his hand up and pointed it towards Fubuki. A giant cage, made out of fire surrounded Fubuki.

''I know I can trust you, but this is just to make sure you won't interfere. People can act differently when they see their loved one's get hurt.'' The monk said.

Fubuki gulped. Things just got serious. He nodded slowly. Then, the monk turned towards Maira.

''Hanasaki Maira, are you ready?'' He asked.

''Ready!'' Maira replied determined.

The monk smiled.

''Then, let's get into position.'' He said.

He started to walk back and stopped at the other side of the giant space. Fubuki frowned. _Why do they keep so much distance from each other if they're going to fight each other?_

''It's time for the summoning!'' The monk shouted.

He raised up his hands and let his hand palms face the sky. He closed his eyes and flames surrounded him. Then, they shot into the sky, via his hands. The roof turned into flames and a creature came out.

''Come forth, Firaga!'' The monk shouted.

The creature landed on the floor, making the ground shake and screeched loud. It was a large, black dragon with four paws and giant wings, with red edges. Fubuki's eyes widened. He finally understood now. They weren't going to fight face to face. They were going to measure their fire powers against each other. He looked hopeful towards Maira, curious what she was going to do. Maira planted her sword in the ground in front of her and closed her eyes, while she clenched the handle of it with both her hands. A strong energy released from her sword, blowing her knee-length, dark blue hair back.

''Blazebird! Show yourself!'' Maira shouted.

A giant bird, made out of flames appeared out of the sky and landed in front of Maira. The bird screeched and spread his wings.

''Impressive.'' The monk said praising to Maira.

She smiled.

''Let the battle begin!'' The monk said.

He closed his eyes and made some movements with his hands. In the end, he stretched them out in front of him. His creature followed his movements and opened his mouth at the last point. A giant fire rage escaped from the dragon's mouth and made its way towards Blazebird. Maira closed her eyes too and placed both her hands in front of her body. Blazebird reacted the same and held its wings in front of him to catch the attack. Maira got blown back a couple of meters, due to the force.

''Maira, be careful!'' Fubuki shouted from out of his cage.

Maira gave him a small smile and focused back on the battle.

''Blazebird, fly up!'' She shouted.

Blazebird screeched and spread its wings, making him fly.

''Now, dash!'' Maira shouted.

Blazebird dashed forward with an amazing speed and bumped hard into Firaga. The monk got pushed back a few meters too. He grinned.

''Not bad.'' He said.

Fubuki looked at Maira. She was panting slightly. Appearantly, bringing out a creature like this and making it fight took up a lot of her energy. She was using all her Ember-powers.

''Hang on…'' Fubuki whispered.

Firaga growled angry and bit into Blazebird's neck.

''Make sure he has nowhere to go, Firaga!'' The monk said.

Firaga had Blazebird in a tight grip. Fubuki looked at Maira. She was making a lot of movements with her hands and arms, trying to get out of the grip. She smacked her hands together and some flames brushed of Blazebird's neck, startling Firaga. Maira used this opportunity to bring back Blazebird to her side. Fubuki saw she the sweat drops on her forehead now.

''Firaga, fly!'' The monk said.

Firaga flew up in the sky and made its way towards Blazebird.

''Dodge!'' Maira shouted, while she moved her arms to the right.

Blazebird jumped up and flew to the right side, making Firaga miss his target. Maira and the monk both seemed equal in their summoning powers and the battle stayed the same for half an hour. Fubuki saw Maira getting more tired every minute that passed by. She was almost at her limits now.

''Maira, don't give up!'' Fubuki shouted.

Maira didn't even had the strength left to reply to him. She was panting heavily and dark spots danced in front of her eyes.

''Tired already?'' The monk asked. ''I still have a special attack left for you.''

Maira gritted her teeth. The monk closed his eyes and twisted his hands around each other gracefully. Firaga's tail suddenly started to caught fire. He flew towards Blazebird and smacked him towards the ground with his tail. Blazebird hit the ground hard and Maira fell down on one knee too.

''Must … stay … strong.'' She told herself tired.

She crawled up again, Blazebird doing the same. She gave a smirk towards the monk.

''I also have one special attack left.'' She said.

The monk's eyes widened. Maira closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. Blazebird stopped flying and closed his eyes too. Fubuki watched Maira with a mixed feeling in his stomach.

''Eternal Flame!'' Maira shouted.

Blazebird started to glow entirely red now and a bright light burst out into the giant space. Blazebird screeched and started to fan with his wings. A giant burst of flames made their way towards Firaga.

''Impossible!'' The monk shouted.

Firaga got a hard smack and turned into red little sparks. The monk fell onto one knee and Maira smiled. She had won. She praised Blazebird and made him disappear again. She walked toward the monk and helped him back on his feet. The cage around Fubuki disappeared and he dashed towards Maira. He lifted her up and sway her around.

''You did it!'' He said.

Maira giggled.

''Congratulations.'' The monk said.

Maira freed herself from Fubuki's grasp and bowed deeply in front of the monk.

''Thank you for the amazing match. It was a big lesson for me.'' She said.

The monk smiled.

''Now that you've won, this is yours.'' He replied.

He handed Maira a red gem. Her eyes widened.

''The first artifact.'' She said with a smile.

The monk nodded. Maira placed it on her sword and it turned red for a small while.

''Now, we must rest from the battle.'' The monk said.

He said his goodbye towards the two Chosen One's and flames surround him. When the flames faded away, he was gone.

''Huh? How did he do that?'' Fubuki asked amazed.

Maira giggled.

''I don't know.'' She replied.

Then, she swayed on her feet and almost fell.

''Wow, easy.'' Fubuki said, while he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist.

''I'm okay… Just a little bit tired.'' Maira replied weak.

''Come on, we'll bring you towards a sleeping place.'' Fubuki said.

He lifted Maira up in his arms and carried her bridal-style. Maira closed her eyes. Fubuki walked through the special exit of the temple and ended up at the back. He walked around it, towards the front and descended the stairs. There were people standing hopefully at the bottom, curious if the female Chosen One had succeeded. Fubuki smiled and told the people that Maira had succeeded, but that she needed rest now. The people quickly made way for the two and an old lady told them she owned a tavern. She showed Fubuki the way towards it. Fubuki laid Maira on a bed in a room and laid a blanket over her slim body.

''Take a good rest.'' He whispered towards the already sleeping girl.

He brushed her bangs away with his fingers and placed another kiss on her forehead. Then, he looked out of the window and smiled. The first artifact was collected.

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: Minna-san! I'm back! My exams are finally done. They were pretty tough… I missed writing so much! But now, I have time to write again. I couldn't wait to write this new chapter! I made it extra long for you guys! I hope you all like it and hereby forgive me for my absence. The next chapter will be about Fubuki and Maira travelling further towards the second village, where the second artifact will be. And, we'll get to see Kochiro again! Until next time! Lots of love! xoxo**


	7. The journey goes on

_**~ Time Travel ~**_

**Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, one own OC, Centered around Fubuki x OC, scolding**

_Italic = thoughts_

**Chapter Seven: The journey goes on**

Normal P.O.V.

Maira woke up around dinner time. Fubuki had stayed beside her bed the whole time.

''Welcome back, sunshine.'' He said with a smile.

Maira smiled back.

''That was a pretty tough battle…'' She replied.

Fubuki nodded.

''Yeah, you were pretty beat afterwards.'' He said.

''How did I end up here?'' Maira asked.

''I carried you.'' Fubuki replied a bit shy.

Maira blushed.

''T-Thank you.'' She said.

''Hey, no problem.'' Fubuki replied.

Maira sat up straight and stretched her arms above her head.

''Are you hungry?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira nodded.

''Yeah, pretty much'' She replied.

Fubuki helped her out of the bed and together, they walked down the stairs. They found the old woman who Fubuki saw earlier.

''I have prepared some food for you two.'' The woman said with a smile.

Maira bowed in return.

''Thanks for taking care of us.'' She replied.

The woman smiled again.

''It's an honor to take care of the two Chosen One's.'' She said.

Then, she beckoned to a table.

''Please, sit down.'' She said.

Fubuki and Maira took place at the table and the old lady both gave them a bowl full of spicy noodles.

''It's my specialty.'' She said with a wink.

Maira and Fubuki took their chopsticks in their hands.

''Itadakimasu.'' They said in union.

Then, they started eating.

''This is delicious!'' Maira praised.

The old woman blushed.

''Well then you, young lady.'' She replied.

''You can call me Maira.'' Maira said with a smile.

Then, she gave a nod to Fubuki.

''And that's Fubuki.'' She added.

The woman smiled. Fubuki was the first one to finish his bowl.

''I was hungry!'' He said.

Maira giggled.

''Didn't you eat after you carried me here?'' She asked.

''Of course not! I stayed by your side the entire time.'' Fubuki replied serious.

Maira blushed.

''Y-You did? Wow… thank you.'' She said.

Fubuki smiled.

''I promised I would take care of you.'' He replied.

Maira could only blush. The old woman smiled and a thought appeared in her head.

''Young love is the strongest.'' She whispered.

''Hmm?'' Maira asked, who didn't understood the old woman.

''It's nothing, my dear.'' The old woman replied with a smile.

She winked at the two young-adults. Fubuki looked puzzled at Maira. She shook her shoulders.

''Anyway, I think we need to travel further.'' Maira said.

''Now? But it's evening.'' The old woman replied.

''I know, but we can't lose time. Everyday, more creatures escape from the Dark Realm. We need to be as fast as possible.'' Maira said serious.

The old woman sighed. She turned towards Fubuki.

''Make sure to keep an eye on her.'' She said worried.

''I will.'' Fubuki replied with a smile.

Maira stood up and bowed once again in front of the old lady.

''I won't forget you.'' She said with a smile.

The old lady smiled back.

''Good luck on your journey. May the Goddix be with you.'' She replied.

Maira smiled thankful. Then, she looked at Fubuki and smiled a cute smile.

''Let's go.'' She said.

Fubuki nodded.

''Un.'' He replied.

He smiled at the old woman.

''Thank you for your generosity. We'll keep Aculis save.'' He said.

''Good luck, young man.'' The woman replied.

Then, Maira and Fubuki left the tavern.

''So, where are heading towards next?'' Fubuki asked, when they stepped into the evening red outside.

It wasn't that cold, since it was summer and the sun was busy going under.

''We're going towards Mystique Lake. There will be the ancient Aqua temple.'' Maira replied.

''Is it far from here?'' Fubuki asked.

''Well, we have to go through a rainforest.'' Maira replied.

Fubuki sighed.

''A long road.'' He concluded.

''It will be most likely that we have to spend the night in the rain forest.'' Maira said.

''Okay… So, where's the beginning of the rainforest?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira pointed behind one of the mountains.

''Behind that mountain.'' She said.

''Why don't you summon Blazebird and fly us to Mystique Lake?'' Fubuki asked.

Maira smiled.

''That would be easy, right? That's not allowed. The two Chosen One's must reach their destination by their own power.'' She said.

''Oh great.'' Fubuki replied, while he rolled with his eyes.

Maira giggled and pushed him a bit.

''Oh, come on. Now, we have more time to spend together.'' She said.

Then, she blushed when she realized what she actually said. It came straight from her heart. Fubuki heard it too and smiled sweetly.

''You're right about that. Well then, let's go.'' He said.

''U-Un.'' Maira replied.

Together, they walked through the other village gate, on the other side of the village and continued their journey. This mountain path went upwards and made a turn to the left. It was a tough climb and when they were finally at the turn, Maira and Fubuki were panting. Maira looked left and started smiling.

''Look, the beginning of the rainforest.'' She said, while she pointed at the high trees and vines.

Fubuki smiled too.

''Let's get going.'' He replied.

Together, they turned left and walked towards the beginning of the forest. Birds were chirping, frogs were heard and all kinds of creatures flew through the sky and sat in the trees. It was damp, humid and warm in the rainforest. Maira and Fubuki had to cut some vines away to clear the path they were walking on.

''I bet it was a long time ago, the last time a person walked on this path.'' Fubuki said, while he had to cut another vine away.

Maira smiled.

''People don't make long travels here. It's too dangerous. And if they have to, they always travel in a big group or use some kind of transportation.'' She replied.

''Isn't it a bit unfair that we're not allowed to do that?'' Fubuki asked.

''It's to make us stronger. We can't do things the easy way on this quest.'' Maira replied.

''Life pretty sucks when you're a Chosen One.'' Fubuki said, without realizing what he actually said.

''Yeah, it does…'' Maira replied gloomy, while she stopped walking.

''I mean, you can't do anything fun, the whole world relies on you and everything is about 'getting stronger', isn't it?'' Fubuki went on.

Then, he stopped when he heard a sob. He turned around. Maira looked to the ground, her bangs covering her eyes, but Fubuki could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. His eyes widened when realization hit him. _What have I said?_

''Maira, oh my gosh. I'm so sorry.'' Fubuki said, while he quickly walked towards the crying girl and wrapped his arm around her.

Maira slowly shook it off and walked a few passed forward, letting Fubuki face her back.

''You're right… I can't do fun things. My life has already been decided for me. I have to save Aculis and die afterwards. I don't have a future. At the end of this quest, I'll be dead…'' She said.

''Maira… I didn't want to make you feel this way.'' Fubuki replied.

Maira let out another sob and started to dash away.

''Maira, no. WAIT!'' Fubuki shouted, while he tried to chase her.

She was pretty fast and the bushes and vines didn't make it any better. Fubuki struggled forward, but had lost Maira out of his sight. He walked angrily towards a tree and smacked his fist against it.

''DAMMIT!'' He growled. ''Good going, Shirou.''

He sighed and decided to continue looking for Maira. Maira, in the mean time, had dashed off somewhere and halted herself, while she cried.

''Stupid faith! Stupid destiny!'' She shouted angrily.

She sat down on the ground and pulled up her knees, while she kept on sobbing. Suddenly, she felt a warm liquid flowing down over her left shoulder. Maira looked up at her left shoulder. It was drool. Her eyes widened and she slowly turned around. A giant, black, hairy spider from at least five meters tall stood in front of her. Its eight eyes were colored bloody red and drool came out of its mouth, while his jaws were moving. Maira let out a high-pitched scream and crawled back. Fubuki, who was walking somewhere heard it.

''MAIRA!'' He shouted, while he started to dash towards the direction he heard Maira's voice coming from.

Maira backed away more and the spider made a loud growl. He snapped his jaws, as a sign that he was planning to eat Maira. Maira knew she had to fight, but she was too terrified to do something. She couldn't think straight anymore. She just looked with widened eyes at the creature, who was moving closer, still snapping its jaws.

''Let this be a quick death.'' Maira murmured to herself, while she closed her eyes.

Just when the spider was about to jump on her, Maira heard a battle cry, followed by a screech of the spider. She opened her eyes in surprise, just in time to see Fubuki on the spider with his Crossblade stuck into the spider's body.

''Take this!'' He said, while he stuck in the blade even further.

The spider cried another cry and his paws couldn't carry his painful body any more.

''Where's the chip, Maira?'' Fubuki shouted.

Maira closed her eyes and bright light surrounded her.

''In it's fourth paw.'' Maira replied.

''Good!'' Fubuki replied.

He took out his sword of the spider and jumped off it's body with a backwards summersault. He landed on his feet and cut off the fourth paw of the spider. Maira closed her eyes, since it looked kind of gross.

''Maira, destroy it!'' Fubuki shouted.

''Right.'' Maira replied, while she opened her eyes again.

She took out her blade and stabbed it into the paw of the spider.

''_EMBARU!_'' She shouted, while flames destroyed the chip.

The spider now turned into crystal dust. Maira sighed and let herself fall on her knees.

''Pfew… close call.'' She said with a smile.

Fubuki walked towards her and suddenly, Maira's eyes widened. Fubuki had smacked her in the face.

''GODDAMMIT, Maira! You can't just run off like that! I'm supposed to protect you! How can I protect you when I don't know where you are? And moments ago! You didn't even fight! You were just waiting until the monster would kill you. YOU'RE THE CHOSEN ONE, MAIRA! YOU. CAN'T. DIE!'' Fubuki shouted out all his frustrations.

Maira closed her eyes, letting Fubuki yell at her. Her eyes became teary. She knew he was right.

''I-I'm sorry.'' Maira said.

Then, she felt something wrapping around her body. Fubuki had fell onto his knees and had wrapped his arms around the girl.

''Gosh, never ever do that again, okay?'' He asked.

''Okay.'' Maira whispered back, while some tears escaped her eyes silently.

''I would blame myself forever if something was about to happen to you.'' Fubuki said, while he suddenly felt like crying too.

He, the once soft but now tough Fubuki Shirou, was about to cry. His emotions for this precious girl were going so far.

''Fubuki, I'm really sorry.'' Maira cried in his shoulder.

Fubuki rubbed the girl on her back.

''I know. And I know this is all hard for you. You never asked to die. You can't help this destiny. But we both know you have to fulfill it. And I will stay by your side until the end. That's a promise.'' He said.

''Fubuki…'' Maira replied soft.

The warm feeling in her stomach increased. She never ever wanted to leave his side anymore. Until her final seconds, she would stay with him. Fubuki pulled back and brushed a strand of hair out of Maira's face. Her beautiful, innocent, grey eyes stared at him. She was so beautiful. Fubuki didn't hesitate and lend forward, pressing his lips softly on Maira's. Maira's eyes widened and a major blush appeared on her cheeks. She didn't know how quick she had to wrap her arms around Fubuki's neck and to kiss back. Fubuki smiled in his kiss and asked for entrance. Maira gladly gave it to him and the kiss deepened. They both tried to make it last as long as possible, but after a while they had to gasp for air. Maira smiled, while she panted.

''I love you, Shirou.'' She said.

''I love you too, Maira.'' Fubuki replied.

They quickly kissed again. And again. And again. They kept kissing until it became dark and it was time to sleep. They lay next to each other, Fubuki brushing Maira's cheek with his thumb.

''You're so beautiful.'' Fubuki whispered.

Maira blushed.

''I can't believe this is happening…'' She whispered back.

Fubuki pressed another kiss on Maira's lips.

''Well, believe it.'' He said with a smile.

Maira smiled back.

''Let's go to sleep now. Tomorrow, we'll be reaching Mystique Lake.'' Fubuki said.

Maira nodded. She pressed her body close to Fubuki's, giving him her back. Fubuki wraps his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her head. He took in her sweet scent.

''I love you, Maira.'' He said again.

''I love you too, Shirou. Always.'' Maira replied.

She felt how Fubuki pressed a kiss on her head. She smiled. Then, they both drifted off to sleep.

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: KYAA, they kissed! I wanted to write the kiss scene SO BADLY. I only wrote it in this chapter since I thought Fubuki and Maira had to get to know each other a bit, before they would kiss. I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry if I've been so absent lately. My exams and school assignments are trying to kill me! I swear! Forgive me for that. Also, I've started a new story. But don't worry, I'll try to make as much time for this story as possible. The next chapter will be about that Fubuki and Maira reach Mystique Lake and that Maira is going to earn the second artifact. Please check it out. For all the people who've red this story so far and who support me, thank you so much. You mean the world to me. Lots of love! xoxo**


End file.
